Effusion of Strength
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Et si jamais l'amour était la réelle motivation de ta force ? D18 TYL.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_ : Comme d'habitude , rien n'est à moi. Pas même Enzio.

_Pairing_ : D18 TYL , quelques autres seront également cités.

_Musique_ : People in Planes - Beyond the Horizon

_Note_ : Non non , comme quoi je ne ne nage pas entièrement dans l'océan immense qu'est le 8059 .. Je garde tout de même la tête hors de l'eau (_quelques fois_). Et vu que le D18 est quand même mon 2ème pairing préféré .. Je tente l'essai , en espérant ne pas faire un Hibari trop OOC. J'ai écris cette fiction alors que j'en avais une tout autre idée mais je suis plus satisfaite de ce résultat-ci. Elle comprendra sans doutes quelques chapitres , après ce prologue , qui sait .. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Le bruit de l'eau ?_

_Il marchait doucement dans un couloir de maison traditionnelle japonaise , suivant le bruit calme et léger du liquide coulant. Pénétra une pièce au hasard. Ce qu'il y vit lui coupa immédiatement le souffle._

_Cette eau même qui ruisselait sur une silhouette de dos , blanche , fine. Et nue. Qui se retourna doucement vers lui._

_Deux yeux sombres perçant , intimidant , d'un onyx si profond qu'il paraissaient être l'essence même de la nuit le dévisageaient brûlement. Un visage parfait , fait d'une peau de satin , un portrait dont il aurait voulu fiévreusement en redessiner les contours aigus de ses lèvres , suivant la mâchoire droite , le nez fin , embrassant pleinement ses paupières sucrées. Un visage bordé de crins couleur aile corbeau , long et fin comme le serait le fil de Parques. Le visage de .._

Dino Cavallone se réveilla en sursaut , ses doux cheveux miel en bataille , éparpillant brutalement les documents sur lesquelles il s'était brièvement assoupit. Et en envoyant , bien évidement , tomber maladroitement sa tasse d'expresso d'où le contenu brulant se rependait à présent sur la pille de dossiers importants que quelqu'un avait classé , transformant les belles pages blanches en un immonde tas brunâtre. _Hein , mais qui les avait rangé ?_ Un jurement dans sa langue natale roula alors, le ramenant peu à peu à la réalité et à ce qu'il faisait là :

- Mes documents ! Merde mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté même en ayant prit dix balais ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire au Dixième du Nom ?

Assit non-loin de lui , sur la longue table en bois d'acajous vernie de l'une des bibliothèque du manoir de sa famille , Gokudera Hayato pestait debout devant lui. Dans sa tenue parfaite et sa chemise rouge carmin , les mèches argentées les plus courtes de son dégradé s'agitant désordonnément autour de son visage fin tendu en une expression d'horreur presque comique , il tentait d'éponger du mieux qu'il pouvait les document avec sa veste , ce qu'il n'était pas du meilleur genre mais augmentait ainsi l'effet hilarant. Sauf que le Cheval Ailé savait très bien qu'il ne fallait mieux pas pas se moquer impunément du Gardien de la Tempête des Vongola , sauf s'il voulait retrouver sa demeure en ruine.

Il mit cependant un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il fichait là. Une fois par mois en effet , l'italien irascible se rendait à la demeure des Cavallone pour y discuter affaires avec lui. Il était surtout questions de finances et d'autres questions économiques , la famille au nom de coquillage ayant beaucoup entreprit avec la sienne. Et en cette douce après-midi de printemps où il pouvait entendre les gazouillis des oiseaux par la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui , un de ces jours ou chacun aurait voulu se rendre à l'extérieur et profiter du bon temps , où il aurait pu disputer un golf tranquillement avec ces hommes avant de s'assoir calmement sur la terrasse à l'ombre des platanes , et y parler de tout et de rien , sirotant des _limoncello_ et grignotant des _pavesini _fait maison. Mais non , il était obligé , avec ce sentiments frustrant d'enfant à qui l'on n'aurait voulu céder à un caprice , à s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque certes , belle et éclairée mais pour y faire des choses beaucoup moins agréables que celles qu'il aurait pu faire ..

- Bordel , c'est vraiment pas possible ! Il a déjà fallut que j'annule un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui à cause de cette réunion , et toi tu te jette dans les bras de Morphée avant de faire un carnage ! S'excitait toujours l'argenté , regardant sa montre pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Oh .. Je suis vraiment confus ! Ria Dino en se passant une main dans sa nuque douloureuse , un brin gêné.

Alors lui aussi pensait à d'autres choses plus intéressantes à accomplir en ce beau temps .. Enfin , il était évidement que , depuis qu'il le connaissait , son compatriote avait prit certes quelques bons centimètres mais avait également beaucoup mûrit , songeant à d'autres choses qu'à ses créatures mystiques , qu'à vouloir constamment aider et protéger (et en fin de compte _nuire_ à) son Boss et à vouloir trucider violemment tout le Saint Monde le faisant présentement un peu trop chier. Enfin , cette dernière phrase semblerait-elle à modifié quand il vit le plus jeune semblant près à sortir fougueusement des bâtons de dynamites de ses poches pour avoir ainsi abimer les affaires du Dixième du Nom et pour n'en avoir que l'air moitié-désolé.

Alors que Dino chercha prestement du regard un quelconque endroit de fuite pour tenter d'échapper à l'explosion , un coup de klaxon tonitruant leur perça à tout deux les oreilles . On n'aurait presque pu croire entendre Squalo , version Lamborghini .. Les deux hommes , s'échangeant un bref regard étonné , se rendirent à la fenêtre ouverte. Gokudera manqua alors d'avaler la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer pour ses explosifs.

- Hayatooooo ! Criait joyeusement un jeune homme au court cheveux bruns en tenue décontractée au volant d'une superbe décapotable bleue électrique , tout en leurs faisant signes.

Dino ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Yamamoto Takeshi , le gardien de la Pluie des Vongola , un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles au volant du bolide , et de l'air totalement mortifié de celui de l'homme à sa droite qui , se reprenant brusquement , lui hurla à son tour avec sa l'aide de sa politesse habituelle :

- Qu'est .. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici , connard ?

- Ben je suis venu te chercher évidement ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais ce rendez-vous d'affaire que l'on ne pouvait quand même pas se voir ! Oh , salut Dino ! Répondit l'autre , toujours en riant , lui faisant signe.

Le blond lui répondit elliptiquement de la main , alors que le fumeur , désormais légèrement empourpré lui récriait :

- Ce n'est .. Oh , et tais-toi ! Ne fais pas de vent à gueuler comme ça , tout le monde t'entends ! En criant si fort que , bien évidement , ce fut lui que l'on entendit le plus.

Dino sourit , bienveillant. Alors c'était dont ça le rendez-vous important qu'il avait du _'refuser' .. _? Il observa un instant les deux amants se disputant sur la nécessité à garder leur relation privée , l'un en t-shirt de marque et lunettes de soleil chaussées sur son nez droit , affirmant en souriant que c'était pas si grave que ça , tendit que l'autre près de lui au deuxième étage , rouge comme une pivoine , le pointait confusément de sa cigarette à présent éteinte , en lui bredouillant quelque chose que comme si le fait d'être un abruti de baseballeur ne lui interdisait pas de réfléchir à ces actions.

Il soupira alors intérieurement , tout en se disant mentalement que ce n'était plus vraiment la peine de faire ce cirque en hurlant comme cela devant la façade , comme un _Roméo et Juliette_ très revisité. Après tout , cela faisait tout de même 8 ans que la quasi totalité de leur entourage avaient parfaitement comprit qu'ils entretenaient une relation de couple , et désormais certainement aussi ces jardiniers , une centaines de mètres plus loin , compte tenu de la discrétion de leur échange ..

Finalement , Gokudera , les joues encore rouges , prit congé , s'excusant précipitamment au près de lui pour le tapage et quitta la pièce comme une tornade. Dino le suivit des yeux par delà la fenêtre entre ouverte. L'argenté , arrivé à la belle italienne , sauta souplement par dessus la portière comme dans les films. Il s'imagina lui-même un instant , essayant la même acrobatie sans un de ces hommes auprès de lui et préféra alors arrêter cette idée de cascade en déglutissant difficilement. Il entendit distinctement le rire cristallin du japonais , et pu aussi presque entendre le baiser qu'il vola au fumeur , se contrefichant de ses dires.

La voiture repartit en trombe , quittant le domaine. Dino expira doucement en se retournant vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Il les enviait profondément , ces deux là. Leurs relation était forte et solide malgré leurs petites querelles , et allait encore sans doutes duré encore bien longtemps. Il est vrai qu'il aurait aimé , ne fusse qu'avoir le tiers de cette relation avec une autre personne .. Les pensées vagabondant , il se laissa négligemment tomber sur à sa chaise , se calant le dos contre le dossier , tout en reconsidération doucement son rêve. Un de ces rêves qui venaient le troubler depuis si longtemps déjà ..

_Hibari Kyoya_.

Cet homme dont il avait été , dix ans plus tôt , lors d'une certaine bataille contre la Varia , le tuteur. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier , de ces moments pleines de fureurs , de leurs combats violents mais toutefois emplis de ce sentiment bouillant , le sentiment de se sentir vivre. Le jour tombait lorsqu'ils se battaient , la volonté farouche de son adversaire , près sans pitié à le réduire en bouillie , oui cela était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il eu un rire bref. Oui , si Kyoya aurait pu le tuer lors de leurs entrainements , il l'aurait fait. Mais cependant ..

Il lui _manquait_. Indéniablement , avec une force puissante dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Ces combats , il avait appris à les apprécier , pire encore , il les désirait plus que tout. Oui , il aimait que le jeune homme tente de le latté ou à moins que ce ne soit plutôt lui qui avait un peu trop nourrir le sentiment de le dresser , comme un animal furieux que l'on voudrait amadouer ?

Il n'empêche que les années avaient ainsi passé , et que ce sentiment en lui grandissait de plus en plus. Il passait plus de temps que nécessaire au Japon pour espérer seulement le voir. Trouvant n'importe quel stratagème pour lui parler , pour le voir , le toucher. Dino avait ainsi compris depuis longtemps qu'il était tombé fou amoureux du jeune asiatique.

Oh , oui , il avait bien essayé de l'oublier. Il avait pris des maitresses et des maitresses , des filles de tout horizons , de la catin à la fille de bonne famille , mais aucunes n'avait fait s'estomper de ne serait-ce qu'un centième la passion brûlante qu'il ressentait pour son élève. Et c'était mal et il le savait. La montagne de contradictions s'élevant devant lui en était presque terrifiante. Oui , Kyoya était un homme , il était mineur , et il était son élève. Et bien que désormais , il était pleinement adulte , il savait qu'il restait un paramètre totalement inconfigurable dans la possibilité qu'il puisse avoir un semblant de retour dans son affection : Hibari Kyoya ne s'abaisserait , jamais au _grand jamais_ , à aimer quelqu'un. Et encore moins quelqu'un comme lui.

L'italien rejeta frustrament la tête en arrière , en fermant les yeux. Il revoyait repasser son rêve en relief , comme une bande-film imprimée sur sa rétine. Il revoyait encore et encore la pleine sensualité du jeune homme , de sa peau pâle qui devait être si douce , si belle , si .. Il grogna en sentant soudain son entre-jambe se tendre contre le tissus de son pantalon. _Aie_ , voilà que ça le reprenait , comme à chaque pensée un peu trop érotique sur le japonais. Oh , et puis après tout ..

Il était en train de descendre doucement la braguette de son jean , imaginant l'homme qu'il aimait le faire avec ses dents blanches lorsqu'il entendit des bruits précipités de pas dans le couloir. Se réajustant rapidement , il croisa les jambes sous la table et posa ses coudes sur le meuble , feuilletant négligemment l'un des dossiers encore en vie , rescapé de l'hécatombe caféinée. Il vit alors Romario , essoufflé comme s'il avait courut un marathon , se tenant dans l'encadrement. Lui souriant comme si de rien n'était , son excitation commençant doucement à se calmer , il lui demanda d'une voix moqueuse :

- Hé alors Romario , t'essaye de ..

- Boss , c'est terrible ! Le coupa son bras-droit une lueur alarmée dans les yeux. Hibari Kyoya ..

Les yeux chocolat s'agrandirent subitement sous l'effet de la fin de phrase provoquée par le vieil homme. Non , cela ne pouvait .. _Impossible_. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et une forte nausée s'empara de lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il tremblait.

- Prépare nos affaires , Se reprit-il , adoptant une voix neutre. Direction le Japon.

Son confrère acquiesça doucement et s'éclipsa. Dino quand à lui était debout , le regard vide , les mains agrippées au bord de la table à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il sentait qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux , alors que le même mot se retournait sans équivoque dans son esprit :

_Pourquoi .. ?_

Il devait le voir. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait , peu en importe les conséquences. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard .._  
_


	2. The Strength

_Disclaimer_ : Comme d'habitude , rien n'est à moi. Pas même Enzio.

_Pairing_ : D18 TYL , quelques autres sont également cités.

_Musique_ : People in Planes - Vampire

_Note_ : Bonsoir ! C'est un peu plus tôt que prévu que je poste le deuxième chapitre de mon D18 TYL , cela après avoir dévoré le 22ème tome de Reborn! que j'ai acheté cette après-midi (Il est très .. _rose_ , n'est-ce pas ?) Bref , cette deuxième partie va nous apporter un peu d'action et éclaircissement sur la situation au Japon. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Hibari ? Vous le saurez en lisant dès à présent ! Sur ce , bonne lecture les enfants.

* * *

_L'océan en dessous._

_S'étendant jusqu'à l'infini sous l'horizon chatoyant._

_L'aube avait lieu , formidable spectacle de lumière feu et or , crescendo de tons miel s'enveloppant au gré des vagues douces._

Dino Cavallone , les yeux chocolats fatigués et légèrement cernés , observait ce panorama superbe sans toute fois le voir , sa belle chevelure dorée appuyée négligemment contre le dossier de cuir brun sombre du jet. Cela faisait tout au plus 9 heures qu'ils volaient , toute une nuit où il n'avait tout simplement pas pu fermer l'œil , trop rongé par le doute , la peur et bien d'autres sentiments d'angoisse qu'il ressentait avec une force si grande qu'il cru qu'il allait finalement en exploser , en hurler jusqu'à ce que sa tête en soit complètement vidée. Mais cela n'était pas aussi simple.

Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent doucement sur le nœud de sa cravate havane rayée , qu'il desserra prestement , comme si cela pouvait mieux l'aider à respirer. Il défit également quelques boutons de sa chemise écru , l'ouvrant sur sa gorge dorée par le soleil méditerranéen. Les lumières jouaient sur les tatouages à la naissance de sa nuque , enflammant doucement ses nuances bleutées et onyx. Soupirant brutalement , il tentait encore une fois , sans succès , de se détendre les épaules , si raidies par l'appréhension que s'adosser simplement contre le siège en était douloureux. Il se sentait comme un gosse , parfaitement inutile. Attendre , était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment ..

Il entendit alors un léger mouvement à sa droite , et leva ses yeux au bruit mat résonnant sur la petite table devant lui. Relevant les yeux , il vit son fidèle bras-droit , ayant posé un thé frais devant lui. Le blondin le remercia d'un léger mouvement de tête , avant de prendre le verre glacé et de l'avaler si vite qu'il en eu mal à la tête. Le vieil homme s'assit devant lui , le regardant de cet air sérieux et inquiet qu'il prenait quand il sentait que son boss n'allait pas bien. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux un bon moment , regardant le soleil prendre à nouveau naissance sur les vagues bleutées , lorsque le plus jeune décida de prendre la parole , la voix légèrement enrouée :

- Quand l'as-tu appris .. Enfin , je veux dire , combien de temps cette missive a-t-elle prit pour nous parvenir ?

Romario eu un bref sourire rassurant.

- Oh , avec les nouvelles technologies , j'ai reçu ce fax très rapidement. Certainement tout juste quelques minutes après que Kusakabe-san l'aie rédigée et envoyée ..

- Je vois.

Dino soupira , quelque peu rassuré. Il avait pensé que cette envoi aurait pris quelques jours pour leur parvenir , ce qui laissait tout le temps à Kyoya de .. Il gémit douloureusement en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il faisait tout simplement un cauchemars et allait bientôt se réveiller , adossé sur le bord de la table , en ayant sans doute renversé l'autre moitié du café désormais froid sur les papier de Gokudera. _N'est-ce pas ? _Il entendit alors la voix rassurante de son congénère face à lui.

- Je suis sur qu'il va bien , Dino ..

Le blond serra alors les poings de rage. _Mais comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?_

Il était question d'Hibari Kyoya. Le gardien des Nuages de la très puissante famille mafieuse qu'étaient les Vongola. L'homme le plus fort de cette organisation sans doute , et l'homme le plus fort qu'il connaissait tout court. Une telle situation n'aurait jamais du se produire , même si pour le moment , il n'en savait presque rien , tout au dire pas grand chose. La lettre de Kusakabe avait le mérite d'être courte et précise. Il intimait prestement à Dino de venir au sanctuaire de Namimori , lieu où était basé la base principale de son ancien élève , car Hibari était , _allait_ ..

L'italien s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu quelque chose. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger ce qu'il chérissait. Pire , il en voulait , avec une fureur noir à ceux qui avaient pu faire _ça_. Il se jura de les retrouver , et de les exécuter de ses propres mains. Il se troubla d'avoir de telles pensées , lui d'habitude si calme et si modéré. Mais cette situation l'avait rendu si faible , si désarmé qu'il ne savait tout bonnement plus quoi faire. Ne sachant plus comment agir.

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que son esprit l'abandonna , le tirant vers les profondeurs noires des rêves.

Il sentit une mains douce le secouer , lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leur avion privé avait atterrit. Se sentant tout de suite réveillé , il se mit immédiatement sur pied avant de descendre prestement sur le tarmac. Il réajusta doucement sa veste de cuir en sentant l'air beaucoup plus frais que celui de son pays natal , avant de se diriger vers la voiture noire leur étant attribuée. Ce fut Romario qui la conduit , laissant à son boss le temps de ruminer ses pensées , les yeux perdus sur les paysages défilant par le carreau.

Il repensait à tout ces moments qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Il pensait à ce temps , lorsque Kyoya était encore adolescent , le combattant vertement , sans lui laisser aucune autre ouverture. Plus tard , il se serait peu à peu ouvert à lui. Il ne lui sauterait plus dessus , armé de ses tonfas , préférant le saluer avant. Oui , Dino avait apprit , peu à peu , à amadouer le jeune et farouche garçon qu'était Hibari. Cela avait pris du temps , certes , mais l'italien avait été patient. Patient car il l'aimait et voulais tenter de lui insuffler un peu de cet amour. Mais si le beau garçon était devenu moins antipathique , il n'avait pas perdu entièrement de cette aura mystérieuse et oppressante , qui faisait d'ailleurs tout son charme , un attrait si insaisissable qu'il en était désespérément excitant. Oui , Kyoya s'était un peu ouvert , mais sans néanmoins sembler accessible. Ils étaient toujours sur deux planètes différentes , sans que Dino n'y puisse malheureusement rien y changer.

Il sentit la voiture ralentir et regarda devant lui. Ils étaient engager sur un chemin forestier , et s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre , où une silhouette était adossée à son tronc. Le blond sauta de la voiture à peine stoppée , se dirigeant au pas de course vers l'homme les attendant. Vêtu d'un costume noir , grand et baraqué , il aurait encore pu passer inaperçu s'il n'avait cette énorme banane à la Elvis perchée sur la tête , une coupe qu'il avait encore après dix bonnes années. Dino s'était même un jour curieusement demander si c'était Hibari qui lui avait ordonné de se coiffer ainsi , ou si le jeune homme vouait tout simplement un culte au Rock'N'Roll. _Hibari_ .. Il demanda alors , d'une voix pressante à leur guide :

- Kusakabe ! Comment-va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer , Bon sang ? Pourquoi diable ..

- Dino-san , s'il vous plait calmez-vous !

L'ancien membre du comité de discipline avait posé deux largues paumes rassurantes sur les épaules de l'italien , s'apercevant alors qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il lu tout un torrent d'émotions dans ses yeux mordorés , de l'inquiétude , de la frustration , du regret .. Il eu alors un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas , son état est stable. Il est toujours inconscient , mais il n'y a pas de craintes à avoir. Il est fort notre Kyo !

Les yeux du méditerranéen se brouillèrent alors. Il ne pouvait définir cet impression de poids s'élevant de ses épaules , ce pavé écrasant son cœur se soulevant. _Le soulagement_. Dino ria alors doucement , en acquiesçant , essuyant d'un geste pudique les larmes de joies perlant au coin de ses longs cils. Les deux autres hommes lui firent un sourire bienveillant , alors qu'ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre à pied , par un petit chemin broussailleux , jusqu'à la base du Gardien des Nuages. Kusakabe marchant devant eux pour les guider , son bras-droit fermant la marche , les pensées de Dino se firent plus nettes , après avoir été rassuré sur l'état de son ancien disciple. Maintenant , il pouvait pleinement réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Un accident ? Une attaque ennemie ? Un guet-append ? Cette dernière possibilité lui semblait la meilleure. En effet , comment Kyoya aurait-il pu perdre un combat ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Son regard se pencha sur la nuque de son éclaireur , et il su qu'il vaudrait mieux lui demander toute les explications nécessaires une fois à l'abri.

Ces temps commençaient à être sombres , et il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour briser la quiétude de ce printemps. Il se souvient distraitement avoir eu une concertation à ce sujet avec Tsuna , il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il s'était rendu en personne au manoir des Vongola pour les saluer et rapporter un classeur de mission , lorsque le jeune parrain lui avait confié , devant un verre de _grappa_ :

« _J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment sur notre futur , Dino._ »

Le blond avait alors regardé son '_petit-frère_' , comme il l'appelait depuis maintenant dix ans , bien qu'il n'était plus aussi chétif qu'auparavant. Quoique l'on en dise , il ne restait rien du Tsunaze de l'époque. Assis posément dans son fauteuil , dans un smoking crème et chemise charbon , de longues mèches de cheveux châtains tombaient souplement dans son dos et partiellement sur ses épaules , alors qu'il possédait toujours ces éternelles mèches ébouriffées sur le dessus , le garçon dégageait une véritable aura , à la fois posée et sublime. Ses grands yeux chocolats s'étaient quelques peu étirés , et il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au créateur de sa famille , _Sawada Giotto Ieyasu_. Le Dixième lui avait alors expliqué ressentir encore cet étrange sixième-sens que l'on appelait _Hyper-Intuision_ , surtout avec les quelques derniers évènements en date. Le danger rôdait , et il avait bien peur pour le bonheur de sa famille. Dino resongea à la veille , lorsque Gokudera l'avait présentement quitté pour rejoindre Yamamoto. Peut-être qu'un jour , les amants n'auront plus la possibilité de se conduire comme cela , sans se soucier du lendemain .. C'était la même chose pour ses sentiments avec Kyoya. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée.

Il faillit percuter Kusakabe qui s'était soudainement arrêté. Levant les yeux , il se retrouvait devant le sanctuaire de Namimori. Il y pénétrèrent prudemment , et lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets , leur guide tourna de 45 degrés une petite statue près d'un mur. Quelques secondes plus tard , le mur s'ouvrit juste à peine pour faire passer une silhouette humaine , et ils se dépêchèrent de passer à travers l'ouverture , avant qu'elle ne se referme , les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Un claquement de doigts et les lampes s'allumèrent , éclairant doucement le couloir de style japonais. Il descendirent alors quelques marches et se retrouvèrent dans un dédales de couloirs si compliqués que le blondin remercia Dieu que l'ancien membre du comité les aie rejoint , car ils se seraient certainement déjà perdu sans lui. Il marchèrent encore 5 bonnes minutes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent devant une porte coulissante , bordées de motif orientaux. L'homme à la banane l'ouvrit , les laissant passer. Dino s'arrêta subitement , devant le spectacle particulièrement désarmant devant lui. Son cœur se stoppant presque.

Des tuyaux. Des dizaines de tuyaux de toutes grosseurs , reliés à une quantité presque proportionnelle de machines d'un côté. Et qui étaient reliées à Kyoya de l'autre. Le lit recouvert de draps immaculés , et où était allongé le corps svelte et dérangement immobile du jeune homme. Le '_bip_' régulier du cardiaque était le seul bruit venant troubler le silence dans la petite pièce presque vide. Le seul bruit qui témoignait encore de la vie du garçon.

N'y pouvant plus , Dino s'élança en criant malgré lui le nom de son ancien apprenti , s'écroulant devant le sommier. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le toucher , de tâter ton pouls , de toucher sa peau blanche et tiède , de caresser doucement ses cheveux fins. Il lui fallait , par _lui mêm_e , s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà quitté. Il constata également avec tristesse et fureurs les différentes blessures parcourant son torse bandé , ses clavicules saillantes , son cou fin , son poignet gauche bandé jusqu'au coude .. Il vit ses larmes couler , parsemant doucement le bandage sur sa poitrine du brun de petite taches humides. Les doigts agrippés au drap , il reprit doucement ses esprits , avant de demander d'une voix dangereusement calme au seul qui était en mesure de lui expliquer la raison de cela :

- Kusakabe .. Que c'est-il passé exactement ?

Le jeune homme hocha du chef , avant de leurs désigner une porte coulissante en face du lit. Ils l'ouvrit et ils se trouvèrent face à une table base et quelques coussins. Les deux italiens s'installèrent , avant que leur hôte ne pose du thé chaud devant eux. Une fois servis , le plus jeune commença directement ses explications.

Les auteurs de cela étaient de la famille Foglio. Dino écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom. Il la connaissait bien , cette caste avait posés quelques problèmes récurrents au Cavallone il y a peu. Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils attaqué à Hibari ? Avaient-ils pensé que , s'il s'attaquaient à son ancien élève , ils provoqueraient sa colère , le poussant alors à leur déclarer la guerre ? Mais s'attaquer à Kyoya revenait également à s'attaquer ouvertement à la famille Vongola , ce qu'aucune famille mafieuse suffisamment intelligente ne se risquerait à faire. Surtout que la famille Foglio n'était pas réputée pour produire des coups traîtres comme cela. Au contraire , si cette organisation avait décidé d'attaquer , cela aurait été lui et lui _seul_ qui en aurait été la cible. Alors _pourquoi_ ?

- Non , en fait ils ne l'ont pas attaqué , Inspira Kusakabe. Pour être clair , c'est Kyo _lui-même_ qui s'est lancé à leur poursuite.

Là , le blond tombait des nues. Un tourbillons de pensées indéchiffrable ravageait tout dans sa tête , et il n'y comprenait strictement rien. Les Foglio auraient-ils fait quelque chose pour provoquer la colère du ténébreux garçon , qui se serait alors lancé à leur suite ? Non , cela devait être plus compliqué .. Voyant l'air totalement perdu du garçon aux prunelles marrons , l'homme de main d'Hibari reprit d'une voix quelque peu hésitante :

- Pour être plus précis , cela fait quelques temps que nous surveillons cette famille. Kyo m'en a donné l'ordre après avoir apprit que cette famille avait eu quelques différents avec les Cavallone. Nous nous sommes donc mis à espionner régulièrement chacun de leurs faits et gestes , jusqu'au jour où Kyo a comprit qu'ils commanditaient un attentat. Un assassinat pour vous tuer _vous_ , Dino-san , Fini-t-il alors , ses yeux insondable plongé dans ceux de son auditeur.

Le cœur du Cheval Aillé eu un dératé.

- Vous commencez à comprendre , n'est-ce pas .. ? Dès qu'il l'a apprit , je n'ai pu le retenir. Il s'est alors jeté dans la fosse à serpent , sans hésitations aucunes. Compléta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Dino chutait. Sans rien d'autre que pour s'accrocher que des questions outrepassant sa gorge d'une voix faible :

- Le combat .. Combien était-ils ? Comment Kyoya est-il revenu jusqu'ici .. ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de nombre exacts , mais je pense bien qu'il aie décimé la quasi totalité de leur famille dont les auteurs et préméditeurs de cet attentat , ce qui fait que tout danger pour vous et votre famille est écartée pour le moment. Le problème , c'est qu'il est tombé sur quelques gros morceaux , dont un gars se battant à l'aide de fléchettes empoissonnée. C'est surtout à cause de lui qu'il est dans cet état. Pour le reste , il n'a que quelques côtes cassées , et un poignet foulé. Cela aurait pu être bien pire .. Je l'attendais à la sortie de leur base , près à intervenir lorsque je l'ai vu émerger , un petit flacon à la main. Il s'est écroulé dans mes bras , en ayant juste eu le temps de me prévenir de la casse et que je devais au plus vite lui administrer cet antidote. Cela c'est déroulé la nuit d'avant-hier. Une fois Kyo soigné , je me suis dépêché d'envoyer un fax à Romario.

Dino acquiesça mollement , lui disant qu'il avait en effet bien fait , avant de reporter le regard vers l'autre pièce , sur le lit où était allongé , immobile , le garçon qui avait fait cela rien que pour le protéger _lui_. Se levant précipitamment , il quémanda au deux hommes le fait qu'il aimerait rester un peu seul auprès du blessé. Les deux bras-droits opinèrent , et quittèrent ensemble la pièce , Kusakabe lui montrant une chaise plus loin et un bouton en cas de problème , où s'il décidait simplement de venir les rejoindre. Le blond les remercia avant que la paroi ne se referme , le laissant seul avec le '_bip_' oppressant.

Il resta un temps indéfinissable debout sans rien faire , tentant de digéré la foule de choses dont il avait pris conscience. Premièrement , le fait qu'il se sente aussi ébranlé par l'état du Gardien des Nuages le confrontait encore plus dans son idée : il s'était encore plus épris du garçon ces dernières années , si fort que le simple fait d'envisager une vie sans lui était tout simplement trop douloureux pour être envisageable.

Deuxièmement , il y avait le fait que Kyoya avait accomplit tout ça pour _lui_. Hibari Kyoya , ce sombre garçon solitaire , insensible , avait prit le péril de sa vie dans l'intention de le protéger. Les mains de Dino tremblèrent. _Pourquoi_ avait-il fait ça ? Il ne faisait pas partie des Cavallone. Une telle action menée pour sa propre famille aurait déjà été en elle-même un exploit , lui qui n'aurait jamais pour tout l'or du monde voulu avouer de son plein gré qu'il faisait bel et bien partie des Vongola. L'italien se souvenait encore de ses mots lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre de l'anneau des nuages.

Mais alors , pourquoi ? Certes , au fils des années , Dino avait pu ainsi espéré qu'Hibari le considérait comme son ami , à défaut de ne pas avoir mieux. Oui , il aurait très bien pu accomplir tout cela pour un ami. Mais pourquoi alors cette simple pensée lui semblait impossible , inadéquate ?

Pourquoi espérait-il douloureusement qu'il y avait _autre chose_ là-dessous ?

Le Cheval Aillé s'y était pourtant résolu depuis bien longtemps. L'amour qu'il vouait au jeune homme était seulement à sens unique. Hibari ne l'aimait pas , ne l'aimerait jamais. le brun était trop fort pour se laisser corrompre par son cœur , que ce soit pour lui ou pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi avait-il ce terrible désir dévorant qu'il n'aie pu accomplir cela pour autre sentiment que l'amitié ?

Soupirant , il tirait la chaise et s'assit en face de son aimé. Il le regarda un instant , constatant avec un pincement au cœur que , même à moitié mort , Hibari en demeurait magnifique. Sa tête fine était appuyée contre un oreiller moelleux , alors que ça et là , ses fin cheveux noirs s'égaraient désordonnément sur la blancheur du tissu. Sa peau nacrée , bien que blessée , parsemée de cicatrices rougeâtres , en restait belle et .. Dino tendit en hésitant le dos de sa main pour caresser le cou d'oie offert et constater comment sa peau était douce. Kyoya avait grandit , il était devenu un homme mais n'avait pourtant rien perdu de ce charme juvénile , de cette apparence frêle si trompante. Le battement cardiaque de l'italien augmenta en regardant la ligne du corps par dessous les draps fin. Est-ce que le garçon était aussi dénudé en dessous ? Son rêve lui revint précipitamment , et il ne pu s'empêcher de faire glisser doucement le drap , dévoilant un nombril mince et la ligne fine de ses hanches. Il n'allait cependant pas plus loin , préférant pour l'instant observer le ventre fin et magnifique. Il eu un petit mouvement de tête vers la tête du jeune homme , pas vraiment près à se réveiller. Se penchant délicatement sur le lit , il posa la tête légèrement sur son nombril , avant de déposer un léger baiser dans le creux. Constatant avec satisfaction que cela n'avait apparemment pas le moins du monde troublé le repos du garçon , il eu un regard vers sa main valide , à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Le sentiment qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il lia enfin ses doigts chauds à ceux , glacés du jeune homme , le fit perdre pied. Sa vue se brouilla et , se savant seul , laissa pleinement court à sa douleur. Il murmurait doucement son nom , en lui caressant les cheveux , en pressant ses lèvres sur ses doigts , attendant. Il regardait avec appréhension son visage , ses paupières rosées closes , son nez fin et sa bouche recouverte par le masque à oxygène. Le corps du brun semblait refroidir et , sans qu'il ne comprit très bien ce qu'il tentait de faire , le Cavallone se glissa par dessus les draps , avant de caler doucement le corps mince contre son torse. Si jamais Hibari en était au courant , il le mordrait à mort , aucuns doutes là-dessus. Mais Dino ne pensait à rien de tout cela , uniquement préoccupé par ce corps tant désiré qu'il tenait enfin dans ses bras et au bien-être de ce dit corps. Il ferma les yeux écoutant doucement les faibles battements de cœur et le 'bip' de la machine. Il avait appuyé le visage du japonais dans le creux de son cou et ses cheveux doux lui chatouillaient le nez. Combien de fois n'aurait t-il pas , juste une seconde , voulu le serrer contre lui de la sorte ? Il se sentait si bien , si complet , _si_ ..

Ils restèrent ainsi des heures durant , alors que Dino lui parlait à voix haute , parlant de tout et de rien , juste en espérant pouvoir le sortir des profondeurs du coma rien que par l'aide de la chaleur de son corps et du son de sa voix. Soudainement , il se rappela un conte que sa bonne lui racontait souvent. Un conte qui lui donna une idée , tout aussi infantile soit-elle. Il commença alors :

- Il était une fois , un roi et une reine ..

Il continua alors ainsi , expliquant avec détails et patience la vie de la princesse menacée par cette malédiction qu'un jour , elle se piquerait le doigt et tomberait dans un profond sommeil. Oui , le conte de la Belle au Bois Dormant lui avait donné une idée des plus absurdes. Il enleva doucement le masque de la bouche du blessé arrivé au passage où le prince , ayant triomphé de la méchante fée , arrivait devant le lit où la princesse somnolait depuis cent ans. Dino approcha alors doucement son visage , tout en continuant à murmurer :

- Et il se pencha alors et l'embrassa ..

Une douceur de plume. Voilà la sensation qu'il ressentit lorsque ses lèvres pleines entrèrent en contact avec celle du garçon , dans une fouille légère et docile. Rompant le contact , le cœur battant plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu , le blond souffla alors :

- Et alors la princesse se ..

_- Réveilla ?_

Dino écarquilla vivement les yeux , le cœur s'arrêtant. La première chose qu'il vit , ce fut le choc terrible des prunelles ciel d'orage plongées dans les siennes. Aucun sentiment n'était perceptible dans ce puits noir sans fond , ce qui était vraiment déstabilisant. La deuxième chose qu'il vit , environ une demi-seconde plus tard , ce fut le reflet métallique d'un tonfa.

Il s'effondra pitoyablement à terre , avant de relever les yeux sur le corps bien en vie , armé de sa main valide de son arme et cherchant comment retirer les fils le reliant aux machines dans le seul espoir de pouvoir ainsi lui sauter dessus en toute liberté. Le blond sourit alors doucement en appuyant sur le bouton d'aide.

_Kyoya l'avait bel et bien mordu à mort_.

Mais au moins , il était parfaitement réveillé.


	3. The Effusion

_Disclaimer_ : Comme d'habitude , rien n'est à moi. Pas même Enzio.

_Pairing_ : D18 TYL , quelques autres sont également cités.

_Musique_ : People In Planes - Evil to You

_Note_ : Je poste ce chapitre bien plus tard que prévu cette fois ci .. Enfin , j'espère qu'il vous plaira , je m'excuse pour les fautes monstres d'orthographe du deuxième que j'avais 'oubliées' , bon dieu je n'étais vraiment pas réveillée quand je me suis relue , ou le temps que je change de lentilles est sans doute arrivé .. Ahem , je vous remercie gracieusement pour vos reviews et alertes , et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A oui également , j'ai décidé d'attribuer un thème musical bien précis à cette fiction , qui est le dernier album de People In Planes. Par la faute d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra si elle passe par ici ..

* * *

_Les jardins japonais._

_Une pelouse verdoyante et douce._

_Un silence placide et serein , quelquefois perturbé par le bruit mat du morceau de bambou se replaçant sous la petite chute d'eau._

Dino Cavallone , le corps drapé dans un _yutaka_ de couleur olive verte , généreusement ouvert sur le doré de son torse musclé , dévoilant le tatouage d'une tête de mort enflammée d'azur sur son cou , était assit nonchalamment sur le bord de la terrasse donnant sur le petit paradis que comprenait la base du Gardien des Nuages Vongola , se laissant peu à peu envahir par la plénitude zen des lieux. Il adorait l'ambiance nippone , et s'émerveillait de pouvoir ainsi trouver un endroit si hors du temps , comme une bulle confortable isolée du monde réel. Une tasse d'un délicieux thé _gyokuro_ fumant près de la hanche , il ferma les yeux doucement en se remémorant la suites des évènements s'étant déroulés peu après le réveil de Kyoya , il y a un jour à peine.

Kusakabe et Romario étaient entré en trombe dans la chambre du malade peu après son appel , et les avaient trouvé avec étonnement , Dino tentant maladroitement de se protéger avec un plateau en métal des coups de tonfa , heureusement pas mal affaiblit par l'état de leur propriétaire , cognant toutefois sombrement avec sa main valide. Hibari s'était alors , heureusement arrêté lorsqu'il avait vu son bras-droit , avant d'émettre un petit grognement de douleur en se tenant soudainement les côtes. L'ancien membre du comité de discipline l'avait alors recloué de force au lit , alors que le brun ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à l'italien , ce qui était peut-être préférable pour lui , se contentant de répondre au brèves question de Kusakabe sur les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Il s'était alors rendormit , et réveillé plus tard lorsqu'on lui avait rapporté un souper , qu'il avait apparemment dévoré avec appétit. Son état était stable , affirmait Romario , mais il lui fallait encore un peu de repos. Bien qu'avec Hibari ..

Le doré soupira. Il se rappelait encore du contact chaud et doux des lèvres du japonais , et il rougit en se demandant comment il avait pu faire ça si soudainement après toutes ses années passées. Certes , le désir brutal de vouloir rencontrer les bouts de chair douces du jeune homme avait toujours été tentant , mais jamais il n'avait craqué , ne voulant perturber l'équilibre fragile entre eux deux , et ne devinant que trop bien la réaction qu'aurait Kyoya. S'il ne s'était pas réveillé , cela aurait encore pu passer , sauf que le japonais s'était justement ranimé à ce moment , ce qui promettait de rendre les choses assez corsées pour la suite ..

Dino n'avait alors aucunes idées de comment se dérouleraient les choses par la suite , et en était assez craintif. Il n'avait aucuns moyens de deviner ce qu'Hibari allait alors lui faire. Allait-il ignorer ce geste mal placé , se contentant de garder une froide distance entre eux ? Allait-il le trouver pour lui demander des explications ? Non non , ce n'était pas le genre du brun. Il avait une façon bien à lui de trouver les réponses souhaitées , et cela se faisait à grand coup de tonfas .. Le blond déglutit , mal à l'aise. Pas vraiment parce que sa vie risquait d'être fortement écourtée , mais car il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se fournir à lui-même une raison. Non , il ne saurait même pas lui expliquer _pourquoi_ il lui avait dont fait ça s'il lui demandait.

_Ou plutôt si_ , justement. Aux tréfonds de son âme , il comprenait plus que jamais avec certitude ce qui l'avait pousser à agir comme cela. Une alchimie inconsidérée , la fusion de la peur , du doute et d'un amour inavoué , voilà ce qui avait causé ce geste malheureux. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements par l'idée de le perdre sans avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments , voilà ce qui avait fait ainsi agir le méditerranéen.

- Car j'avais tout simplement trop peur de te perdre .. Murmura-t-il doucement , fixant son reflet flou dans la tasse presque vide.

- Dino ..

Son sang se glaça. Crispé , il se détourna lentement , lorsqu'il vit Romario dernière lui , également vêtu d'un kimono de couleur cendre. Le trentenaire se détendit alors doucement , en riant nerveusement.

- Tu m'a foutu une de ces peurs tu sais ? Fit-il légèrement , histoire de calmer les battement désordonnés de son cœur.

- Tu pensais que c'était Hibari-san qui venait te morde à mort ? Plaisanta également le vieil homme en venant s'assoir près de lui , alors que le blond lui versait une tasse de thé.

Le Cheval ailé inspira. En effet , il avait bien , l'espace d'une seconde , pensé que c'était Kyoya se tenant derrière lui. Armé de ses célèbres armes ou pas , cette pensée suffisait à le faire frisonner. Il tendit un autre verre de grès à son bras droit , qui en sirota silencieusement une gorgée. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi , côté à côté , muets et écoutant d'une oreille distraite le '_pong_' du bambou , Dino perdu de nouveau dans ces pensées , et l'autre savourant la boisson chaude.

- Dino ..

Le vieil homme s'était enfin décidé à briser le silence. Son auditeur se tourna vers lui , un peu dilettant. Lorsque Romario venait ainsi lui parler , ce n'était pas pour lui demandé si le choix de la couleur des nouvelles serviettes de bain lui plaisait , mais pour avoir une vrai conversation entre hommes , sans tabous. Et ainsi , c'est les yeux plongés dans ceux de son boss qu'il annonça , d'une voix assez prudente :

- Dino .. Que c'est-il passé avec Hibari ?

Le blond ferma alors les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière. Trois secondes. C'est le temps de réflexion qu'il se donna avant de répondre à son bras-droit de la voix sourde d'un petit enfant avouant qu'il avait cassé le beau vase dans l'entrée en jouant au ballon :

- Je l'ai embrassé alors qu'il dormait. Et ça l'a réveillé.

Et , à sa plus grande surprise , il entendit un rire tonitruant qui le fit immédiatement rouvrir les paupières. A sa gauche , Romario était tout bonnement plié en deux , les larmes au yeux. Quelque peu vexé , Dino se préparait à lui rétorqué que s'il aimait se moquer de ses problèmes et bien qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais ouïe , lorsque , entre deux secousses , le vieux lui fit en riant :

- Alors tu t'es enfin décidé ! Mais je pensais que tu aurais au moins la présence d'esprit de le faire alors qu'il était conscient !

Les yeux marrons chaud s'agrandirent brutalement. _Alors le vieux avait deviné ?_ ..

- Oh , depuis un très long bout de temps. Depuis le début en fait , Repris l'ancêtre , reprenant peu à peu son sérieux. Tu sais Dino , j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois heureux. Avec qui , comment et pourquoi , je m'en fiche complètement. Mais maintenant que tu es toi-même conscient des choses , à toi d'agir en homme. Je sais qu'avec Hibari-san , ce sera très loin d'être gagné , mais s'il te plait , ne t'arrête pas à cause d'une seule rebuffade.

Et , fixant son boss d'un regard bienveillant , il lui dit cette dernière phrase , avant de se lever et de le laisser seul :

- Ne laisse pas tes peurs gâcher ton bonheur. Dépasse-les et deviens plus fort pour protéger ce à quoi tu tiens ..

Dino le regarda passer l'ouverture , encore estomaqué par ces paroles. Il resta un moment assis , les yeux dans le vide , essayant tant bien que mal de réorganiser ses pensées. Alors Romario l'avait comprit. D'un côté , cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : Il avait vécu avec lui depuis toujours , et s'était occupé de lui après la mort de leur neuvième boss , qui était également son propre père. Il l'avait connu souriant , mais également triste , colérique et malheureux. Il avait été présent à chaque grand moment de sa vie , et il lui aurait volontiers avouer son amour pour le Gardien des Nuages s'il n'avait eu peur de sa réaction.

En effet , Romario était de la vielle école , et il devait penser qu'il se marierait avec une jolie femme et aurait une kyrielle d'enfant et de petit enfant à chérir jusqu'à la fin de ces vieux jours. Briser son rêve de tonton avec de petit bébés blonds joufflus lui grimpant sur les épaules lui semblait alors cruel. Mais il avait tout de même discerné que son parrain s'était épris , sans aucuns retour possible , d'un garçon de six ans son cadet. Et l'avait apparemment complètement accepté , le poussant même à aller de l'avant , avec un naturel presque effrayant de simplicité.

Le blond soupira en se levant. Il était vraiment épuisé , n'ayant pas réussi à dormir cette nuit encore , le contact des lèvres du japonais sur les sienne le hantant jusque dans son inconscient , et voilà donc 2 jours où il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil. Il se sentait complètement pitoyable , lessivé , et se traina jusque dans la chambre lui étant attribué d'un pas mou. Il poussa le battant de la porte en marquant un léger temps d'arrêt.

Sa chambre était un lieu calme et serein à l'image du reste du bâtiment , petite et uniquement meublée d'un futon et d'une commode. Il allait s'écrouler sur le lit lorsqu'il remarquait un morceau de papier posé sur les draps blancs. Curieux , il le prit en se couchant légèrement , appuyant un bras derrière la nuque. Il ouvrit la missive , un peu en ayant le sentiment d'ouvrir la boite de pandore. Et il cru bien que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique en reconnaissant les kanjis fins et typiquement japonais la composant. _L'écriture de Kyoya_ .. Dino tremblait en lissant le message , bref et court. Il le lu , le relu , et le clama même à haute voix , comme si cela pouvait finalement le convaincre que cela était bel et bien réel :

- Rejoins-moi dans la salle de réunion à minuit. Nous avons à parler.

Aucune signature , mais rédacteur du billet ne pouvait-être que lui. _Nous avons à parler. _Le Cheval Aillé ferma brièvement les yeux , plaçant la lettre dans la poche sur sa poitrine. Près de son cœur palpitant douloureusement. Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ? Il fixait le plafond de bois sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil , évaluant toutes les possibilités probables s'offrant à lui.

Hibari pouvait très bien le convoquer pour une raison purement tactique. En effet , il le mettrait lui-même au courant de ce qu'il s'était réellement passer au QG des Foglio , sans toute fois lui donner de raison valable pour ses actions , préférant sans doutes hausser négligemment des épaules ou lui dire simplement qu'il avait eu juste l'envie d'aller tous les mordre à mort après le repas .. Comme à son habitude , son caractère froid et hautain l'empêchant de clamer directement la vérité. Car Dino savait pertinemment qu'il y avait une bonne raison à ses agissements .. Ou peut-être l'espérait-il juste désespérément ?

Ce qui nous amenait à la deuxième possibilité. Le japonais pouvait très bien le solliciter seul à seul pour lui demander les raisons de son geste un jour plus tôt , ou tout simplement pour lui foutre une raclée pour cela , ce qui était le plus probable. Kyoya était le genre de personne qui n'avait pas besoin de connaitre la raison d'un acte contraire à son gout pour vouloir corriger le coupable. Il foutrait alors une rame phénoménale à Dino , avant de lui annoncer d'une voix glaciale que s'il avait le malheur de recommencer une fois , il l'enverrait tout droit au cercueil.

Le blond soupira d'énervement , tout en se prenant la tête entre les paumes. Il y avait également une troisième possibilité , une infime éventualité , tenant plus d'une futile utopie que d'une véritable chance , car c'était tout bonnement quelque chose d'impossible. Quelque chose qui aurait été possible dans un foutu roman à l'eau de rose oui , mais quelque chose qui avait 0,99% de chance de se réaliser dans la réalité concrète. En gros , quelque chose à quoi il n'aurait jamais du penser. Cette troisième chose étant , que le ténébreux garçon l'appelle pour lui expliquer les raisons de son combat , ce qui équivaudrait à dire qu'il s'était battu pour lui. Pour le sauver. Parce que ..

L'italien se retourna brutalement sur le ventre pour appuyer sa tête de rage dans l'oreiller. Non , non et _non_ ! Qu'il arrête donc de se faire de tels films , bon sang ! Quel age avait-il pour se farcir ces illusions d'adolescentes cuvant au romantisme ? Comme si le fait que Kyoya lui saute dans les bras était possible. Il eu un éclat de rire un peu fou à cette idée. Il se mettraient alors ensemble et aurait une vraie vie de couple. Et une chose en entrainant une autre , l'image du brun vêtu d'un tablier rose l'accueillant à sa rentrée de boulot avec un grand sourire digne de Yamamoto Takeshi assaillit son esprit , ce qui était tout simplement risible , tant le grotesque était présent. Mais tellement mignon.

Il essuya les larmes de rire perlant au coins de ses paupières , se calmant un peu. Cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était particulièrement nerveux , de rire pour un rien. Le fait étant qu'il était totalement angoissé par sa future entrevue avec le Gardien des Nuages. Peut-être , avec un peu de chance , que Kusakabe serait là également. Si c'était le cas , il ne se ferait peut-être pas mettre en pièce .. Oui mais l'heure de rendez-vous était minuit. Une drôle d'heure tout de même , pour une entrevue. Se redressant subitement , il sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Si Hibari avait eu quelque chose d'aussi important que le fait de lui parler de la survie de sa famille , il serait venu vers lui en personne , ou aurait envoyé son bras-droit , et l'aurait convoqué à une heure moins avancée. Peut-être juste avant ou après le souper , mais pas lorsque la nuit était à son apogée.

Le méditerranéen se leva doucement , en sortant son téléphone mobile de sa poche. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée , il n'était pas loin de 6 heures. Plus que six autres avant le moment de vérité .. Songea-t-il en sortant de la chambre. Il se dirigea sans but dans les couloirs similaires , avant de croiser un Kusakabe surchargé dans les couloirs. Une montagne de livres dans les mains , ne voyant sans doute pas où il mettait les pieds , ce dernier ne fit pas attention au blond. Pas plus que Dino , perdu dans ses pensées. Un boum plus tard , et les deux hommes étaient à terre. Ils auraient pu rester debout si le Cavallone n'avait eu l'idée d'essayer de choper un ou deux bouquins de la chute. Évidement , sa maladresse naturelle n'aidant guère , il avait juste réussi à s'emmêler les pieds et à trébucher sur le plus jeune , suivant les manuscrits dans leur dégringolade.

- Dino-san , je suis désolé ! S'excusa immédiatement l'homme à la banane , s'occupant de ramasser les livres épars.

- C'est moi qui le suis , je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Fit l'autre , l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Les volumes ramassés et les deux hommes debout , le blond s'autorisa une petite question :

- Hum .. Comment va Kyoya ?

Il vit le brun esquisser un petit sourire avant de lui répondre.

- Je me doutais que vous alliez me poser cette question. Et bien , pour tout dire , il est d'une humeur plus que noire. Il déteste le fait d'être immobilisé ainsi , bien que je l'aie vu à de nombreuses reprises hors du lit. Son état est stable mais à force de s'agiter pour rien , cela ne va pas accélérer sa guérison .. Soupira-il.

Dino hocha la tête. Apparemment , Kusakabe n'était pas au courant que son patron avait l'intention de découcher cette nuit. Avisant les livres , il lui demandait ce qu'il allait en faire. L'autre répondit en soupirant que c'était justement de l'occupation pour Kyoya. Le saluant alors , il repartit dans la direction opposée , avec sa pile désordonnée dans les bras. L'italien resta un instant immobile , avant de remarquer qu'un manuscrit était resté sur le parquet. Se penchant pour l'attraper , il eu un sourire bref en remarquant le titre en italien. Un minuscule livre , dont le résumé n'apportait pas grand chose de concret. Reprenant le chemin de sa chambre avec le livre , le feuilletant en chemin.

Il le fini en moins d'une heure , adossé contre un mur de la petite pièce. Curieux bouquin , monotone mais riche. Et dont la trame amoureuse lui rappelait curieusement ce qu'il vivait avec le japonais .. Secouant la tête face à de telles pensées , il s'étonnait que le brun lise de pareils romans. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer un Hibari lisant des romans avec une pareille trame dramatique. Soupirant , il se renseigna sur l'heure. Il était temps d'aller souper. Il se rendit à la cuisine , y retrouvant un Romario riant avec un Kusakabe préparant du ris. Ils mangèrent tout trois en silence , Dino plongé dans ses pensées , tendit que les deux autres s'échangeaient des regards quelque peu étrange. Le doré n'y porta cependant pas vraiment attention , et vers 8h , il s'éclipsa dans le but de prendre une douche chaude.

Il était réellement de plus en plus tendu au fils des minutes , et c'est avec une satisfaction évidente qu'il laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau fatiguée. Il resta longtemps sous le jet , se savonnant avec une lotion au extraits marins , avant de sortir , une serviette écru autour de la taille. Il s'approcha du lavabo , tout en observant son reflet dans la glace face lui. Ses cheveux plus courts que dans sa jeunesse étaient en bataille , des fines gouttelettes accrochées aux crins blondins. Sa mine fatiguée semblaient le vieillir , contrastant avec le doré de sa peau musclée , et les tatouages de sa famille sur lesquelles l'eau serpentait avidement. Avisant un rasoir , il entreprit de supprimer soigneusement sa barbe de trois jours avant de se nettoyer la figure à l'eau claire. Il repassait un kimono propre , et avisa une bouteille d'eau de Cologne avant de s'arrêter. Et , il faisait quoi là ? Il n'allait pas à un rancard , tout de même ! Hésitant , il ouvrit le bouchon pour en sentir l'effluve. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru l'échine.

Le parfum d'Hibari. Un mélange subtil de jasmin , de poivre noir et d'autres , une note musquée et mystérieuse , entêtante. Renversante. Il se mordit les lèvres , en proie à la tentation d'emporter le flacon comme une sorte de trophée. Un désir puéril mais séduisant. Il se contenta juste de mémoriser le nom de la fragrance. Il en achèterait un semblable par la suite , et le placerait dans sa table de chevet au manoir. Ainsi chaque soir où il penserait un peu trop au japonais , il l'ouvrirait en fermant les yeux , imaginant sa présence auprès de la sienne. Une fois près , il sortit des bains , retournant un moment dans sa chambre. Il était 23h , et il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite heure à tirer. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire à part attendre , et cette attente semblait le tuer à feu lent. Il resongea à sa conversation avec Romario.

_Ne laisse pas tes peurs gâcher ton bonheur._

Ses peurs étaient celles d'être rejeté. Comme il le serait certainement par Kyoya. Cruel mais juste , c'était la vérité. Jamais le japonais ne le laisserait approcher. Et il ne voulait pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit , de peur à briser la relation qu'il avait mit temps d'années à réussir à établir avec lui. Dino n'était pas comme cela. C'était le genre de gars patient et attentionné , certainement l'antonyme du brun. Il était chaleur et doux comme le soleil , tendit qu'Hibari était froid et pâle comme la lune. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit , semblant contraints à ne jamais se rencontrer ..

Quelques minutes avant minuit , Le blond se leva et quitta la pièce. Il marchait aussi silencieusement que possible dans les couloirs sombres , rejoignant facilement leur lieu de rendez-vous. Une faible lueur semblait poindre en dessous de la porte coulissante. Debout devant cette dernière , le cœur battant , le Boss des Cavallone se tenait immobile et silencieux. Il resongea encore furtivement à leur baiser , à la frappe de Kyoya , et au trois possibilités s'offrant à lui s'il passait le palier. C'était excitant , en quelque sorte. Inspirant profondément , il se résout enfin à ouvrir le passage.

La première chose qu'il nota , ce fut la grandeur de la pièce nue. Elle faisait au moins cinq fois sa chambre , sans aucuns mobiliers et les panneaux de bois la composant étant décorés de motifs floraux. La noirceur de la nuit perçant par un battant ouvert sur l'extérieur était illuminée par une bougie posée sur un chandelier japonais , éclairant par la même occasion la silhouette stoïque prostrée près de lui. Vêtu d'un yutaka de couleur aubergine sombre , les jambes élégamment pliées sous lui , Kyoya attendait en silence , les yeux fermés. Tournant lentement la tête vers l'origine du bruit , il ouvrit ses sublimes prunelles orageuses , lui adressant un regard prédateur qui le fit presque trembler. Il ouvrit alors les lèvres fines , ces lèvres dont il pouvait encore ressentir le gout capiteux sur les siennes pour lui dire , d'une voix dominante :

- Tu es en retard d'une minute. Ferme le battant et entre.

Dino s'exécuta sans aucuns mots. S'avançant prudemment , il s'assit de la même manière en face de son homologue. Ils restèrent assis sans un mot pendant de longues minutes , les prunelles chaudes affrontant les yeux froid de manière directe. Lassé et de plus en plus gêné par le silence pesant , le trentenaire s'adressa alors à l'autre , en parlant d'une voix claire et maitrisée :

- Écoute Kyoya , je n'ai pas envie que l'on passe par quatre chemins. Dis-moi simplement ce qu..

- Tais-toi.

L'italien frémit légèrement sous l'ordre intimé par la voix de marbre de son ancien élève. Relevant les yeux vers lui , son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un fin sourire s'étalait sur les lèvres du brun , alors qu'une dangereuse lueur dansait au fond de ses prunelles soudainement enflammées. Dino remarqua alors une bouteille de saké posée entre eux deux. Bouteille entièrement vidée. Relevant précipitamment les yeux par la faute d'un mouvement de l'autre , il cru tomber là lorsqu'il vit qu'Hibari s'était nettement rapproché vers lui. Et comment .. Son kimono mal attaché s'ouvrait sensuellement sur son torse de nacre , soulignant la magnificence de ses pectoraux fins et de son cou blanc. Les yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent.

- Je ne bois jamais car cela me pousse à me conduire selon mes pulsions enfuies , écrasant tout le contrôle que j'ai pu réussi à attendre afin de rester parfaitement stoïque , Fit doucement le Gardien des Nuages , tendit qu'il envoyait d'un geste la flaque vide les séparant rouler plus loin. Je ne bois jamais car je sais que je regretterais toujours mes actions le lendemain. Toutefois , ce soir est une occasion spéciale après ce que j'ai vécu ..

Le sourire sur ses lèvres fines s'étira , alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de Dino , totalement captivé par le charme érotique se dégageant de l'être en face de lui. Il devait rêver , cela n'était pas possible autrement. Se rapprochant doucement lui aussi , il inclina doucement la nuque , sans dévier le regard plongé dans l'onyx de l'autre , de sorte à ce que leurs lèvres entrent de nouveau en contact , lorsque celui-ci posa soudainement un doigt doux sur les siennes , faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement encore , si cela était possible.

- C'est ta punition pour être en retard , Murmura Kyoya avec un sourire félin , avant que ses propres lèvres ne fondent sur les siennes.

Ce fut comme la première fois. Non , ce fut cent fois mieux. Le contact de son souffle , la proximité folle , et surtout le fait que le baiser soit partagé , tout cela fit que Dino agrippa alors possessivement le corps svelte contre le sien. L'odeur délicieuse du parfum s'emparant de ses narines , alors que leurs langues se domptaient , dansaient , roulaient sensuellement , le japonais empoignant furieusement sa crinière dorée. Chose irréelle et voluptueuse.

_Oui , il devait faire le plus merveilleux des rêves à cet instant._

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le fait que leurs sentiments inavoués éclataient enfin sous la pression ..


	4. Effusion of Strength

_Disclaimer_ : Comme d'habitude , rien n'est à moi. Pas même Enzio.

_Pairing_ : D18 TYL , quelques autres sont également cités.

_Musique_ : People In Planes - Flesh and Blood

_Note_ : Et oui , je sais que je vais me faire mordre à mort par beaucoup d'entre vous car j'ai plus d'un mois de retard dans ma publication .. Je m'excuse , j'ai une tonne de raisons valables mais je suis trop fatiguée pour toutes les nommer. Sauf une , qui vous désolera si cette histoire vous plaisait , c'est que je vais m'arrêter au prochain chapitre , car je n'ai vraiment mais _vraiment_ , plus l'inspiration , la motivation pour écrire cela .. Je voulais au départ faire quelque chose de court , et je me suis laissée entrainée vers du plus gros. Je referais sans doute un petit one-shot sur eux , mais plus une grande trame comme ici. Bref , je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

* * *

_La nuit d'encre chinoise_

_Son obscurité envahissant la vaste pièce._

_La faible lueur de la bougie seule éclairant les corps sensuellement enchevêtrés des deux amants._

Dino Cavallone , le souffle saccadé , rauque et gémissant , se demandait toujours s'il n'était pas perdu en plein rêve. Des lèvres pressantes capturèrent alors une nouvelle fois les siennes , coupant court à toute autres pensées que celle de son homologue. Les mains fines et blanches s'emparèrent des pans de son yutaka , alors qu'Hibari pressait encore plus son corps sur le sien. Le cœur battant à tout rompre , il s'extasiait presque douloureusement de pouvoir sentir concrètement les formes de l'autre , seule chose réelle témoignant de la véracité du moment. Ainsi que le contact presque furieux de leur bouches s'unissant.

D'un geste précis , il plaqua brusquement le japonais au sol , lui enserrant les fins poignets de ses doigts forts. L'observant avec un léger instant d'indécision. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?_ Oui , cela faisait presque 10 ans que le blond avait remarqué être tomber sous le charme ensorcelant de cet homme. Mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas vraiment montré de signe l'incitant à penser à un retour de sentiments durant cette période. Et ici , alors qu'il débarquait au Japon complètement hagard , tout ça car son cher et tendre s'était trouvé dans un coma profond suite à une bataille pour le protéger _lui_ , et voilà maintenant qu'il le convoquait à une heure très tardive pour choisir de lui sauter au cou ?

C'était fou. Invraisemblable. Inimaginable de la part de l'être froid qu'était Hibari Kyoya. Le sublime gardien distant des Vongola. L'inaccessible jeune homme de 26 ans. Tout bonnement impossible , tel une moelleuse utopie seulement imaginable dans ses rêves .. Mais pourtant. Les yeux chocolat plongés dans ceux de l'autre , cherchant désespérément une réponse dans l'orage menaçant des prunelles grises , Dino se sentait complètement perdu.

- Prend-moi.

La voix calme avait sembler résonné comme un coup de canon à l'intérieur du crâne de l'italien , hérissant sa peau en éveil d'une délicieuse décharge électrique. Il déglutit très difficilement , détaillant la vision clairement affriolante du jeune homme sous lui. Sa peau de neige semblait presque le narguer , invitation défiante à la morsure , douce et délicieuse sous le contact de ses doigts , ses cheveux couleur ciel de minuit en bataille , et ses yeux .. Ses yeux encore plus plissés qu'à l'accoutumée par l'envie et la fierté , le besoin puissant d'obtenir ce dont il désirait coute que coute , cette aura presque souveraine qui l'écrasait complètement. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit la partie la plus intime de son anatomie résolument tendue.

Sans qu'il n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit , Hibari l'avait soudainement retourné , échangeant ainsi leurs positions. Et ainsi , toujours sans que Dino n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste , le brun à califourchon sur son bas ventre , se mouva doucement en frottant son bassin , arrachant un léger grognement de plaisir au trentenaire. Le ténébreux eu alors un sourire presque malsain , avant de se décaler et d'ouvrir prestement un pan du kimono , dévoilant sa virilité. _Il ne va quand même pas_ .. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'eut le Cheval Ailé avant d'être totalement embrassé par les caresses du brun.

Kyoya venait d'une façon lascive et progressive sur son membre de sa poigne franche , et , alors que le Cavallone était écartelé entre la partie de lui qui avait l'envie furieuse de se perdre tout entier dans le plaisir et l'autre , plus cartésienne , d'arrêter cela car le japonnais était tout simplement ivre , le Gardien des Nuages le prit soudainement en bouche. Le blond se retrouva alors noyé sous la vague de jouissance s'emparant de lui , et alors qu'il sentait ne plus pouvoir se contenir très longtemps , son amant se décala en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens , le faisant frissonné exquisément. Fermant ses paupières soyeuses , il délaça doucement son propre yutaka , lui offrant sans gêne la vision sculptural de son torse blanc , encore couvert d'hématomes bleuâtres qui fleurissaient ça et là sur sa poitrine meurtrie. Un sentiment acre s'empara de lui à cette vue. Instinctivement , ses blessures lui intimaient de le prendre tout contre lui , de l'embrasser tendrement pour ne serait-ce que pour lui faire oublier la douleur qui aurait pu en découler. Hibari le repoussa néanmoins et , lui assenant un dernier coup d'œil fervent , le japonais s'empala sur lui avec un léger gémissement de douleur et de jouissance mêlées. _Merde_ , se dit l'italien , en se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier de plaisir.

C'était merveilleux. Tout simplement inouïs. Encore mieux qu'avec n'importe quelle fille. Il était la quintessence même. La vision du brun se mouvant au dessus de lui , la sensation paradisiaque de son corps .. Ils ne purent retenir tout deux leur gémissements , alors que Dino se sentait à sa limite , il eu soudain une vision claire et précise de la chose , lorsque ses yeux retombèrent encore une fois sur les ecchymoses lourdes , éparpillées sur son corps comme milles brûlures de papillons empoissonnés. D'un suave mouvement , il appuya de nouveau le brun au sol qui émit un petit cri lascif lorsque le blond se dégagea. Dino entreprit alors de caresser doucement le torse de son amant , l'embrassant ça et là tendrement. Ce retournement de situation ne plus cependant pas vraiment au Gardien des Nuages , qui tentait une nouvelle fois de reprendre le contrôle , avec une irritation presque palpable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous , Cheval Ailé ? Grogna-t-il alors , se débattant toujours.

Dino lui enserrait les poignets comme deux menottes vivantes , une expression si attendrie qu'elle-même réussit à stopper l'ex-membre du comité de discipline dans son irritation naissante.

- S'il te plait , Kyoya .. Laisse-moi faire ça. Laisse-moi mener notre première danse , je t'en prie ..

Une lueur passa alors furtivement dans les yeux du japonais. Quelque chose d'inaccoutumé , de rare et de précieux. Quelque chose que Dino gardera pour toujours , précieusement avec lui. Un sentiments net qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espéré voir un jour dans le regard du brun. Un agrément doux et profond , un regard si profond et volontaire l'appelant. Une invitation à partager le plaisir , le bonheur. Kyoya lui avait juste laissé le temps d'entrevoir ses sentiments enfuis , et ce dans le but de lui certifier que cela était ce qu'il voulait réellement. Le sourire du blond s'étira doucement.

L'haleine d'Hibari s'accéléra subtilement alors que les lèvres de l'italien prirent le temps de découvrir son corps. Embrassant , mordillant et caressant doucement les zones les plus sensibles , il prit le temps de le préparer , de lui donner tout , et de le faire monter vers les cimes de la volupté. Effleurant son ventre fin doucement , son nez droit chatouillant la ligne d'abdominaux ferme , ses mains descendirent jusqu'à l'intérieur ses cuisses. Son ancien élève ferma les yeux de plaisir alors que le Cavallone mouvait lascivement sa caresse , embrassant son front tendrement quand son amant lâcha un petit cri , se répandant entre ses doigts.

Le brun plongea ensuite indolemment ses doigts dans la crinière dorée , tirant onctueusement leurs racines. Il en voulait plus. Passant sensuellement la langue dans son cou d'oie , le méditerranéen écarta encore un peu plus ses jambes fines , avant finalement se plonger en lui. Les mains d'Hibari s'accrochant fermement dans son dos nu , ses dents blanches lui mordant sauvagement l'épaule droite pour ne pas hurler , Dino enfuit lui le visage dans la masse de cheveux couleur d'encre de chine , se perdant , se pâmant , gémissant alors que ses coups de reins se répercutaient de plus en plus fort contre le bassin de l'autre.

S'était si bon qu'il songea en mourir , entre les bras chauds de celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Lui qui avait toujours eu l'impression de passer à côté du bonheur , d'oublier un élément essentiel , la formule chimique qui lui permettrait enfin de pouvoir pleinement s'épanouir. Et c'est en cet instant voluptueux , irréel et chimérique , tendit qu'il s'abandonnait sensuellement entre les cuisses d'Hibari qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre sans lui. En inspirant l'odeur riche de son épiderme échauffé qu'il sut qu'il voudrait ressentir sa présence auprès de lui jusqu'à sa mort.

Celle de sa personnalité froide mais pourtant juste , de sa force monstrueuse mais protectrice , de sa peau de nacre douce comme de la soie , de ses cheveux aile de corbeau et de ses yeux désormais grands ouvert sur lui , lui laissant voir comme jamais auparavant tout les trésors cachés qu'il recelait en lui. Lui laissant entrapercevoir la peur sous-jacente qu'il nourrissait , la peur primaire d'aimer pour la première fois quelqu'un. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue pâle , alors que dans un dernier gémissement , ils jouirent tout deux , scellant leur lèvres avec une fluidité douce.

- Dino ..

Kyoya murmurait son prénom pour la première fois , alors qu'ils basculèrent tout deux sur son yutaka leur servant de couverture , le blondin attirant l'autre tendrement contre lui , se débarrassant lui aussi de son kimono pour le poser sur leurs corps enlacés. Les joues encore rosies , leurs cœurs battant encore un peu follement , ils attendirent doucement que leur respiration ne reprennent un cours normal. Son amant collé placidement à lui , le trentenaire embrassait de légers baisers sa mâchoire , tendit que le plus jeune , se nichant encore plus contre lui , avait enserré ses doigts dans les siens.

La nuit silencieuse , unique témoin pudique à leur étreinte , dardait sur eux la lueur pâle du clair de lune , après que la flamme de la bougie ne se soit finalement consumée. Le japonais à présent endormit dans ses bras , Dino tentait de rassembler ses pensées , tout en enfouissant encore et toujours les narine dans la chevelure superbe de son amant. Il paraissait si tendre lorsqu'il dormait .. Il s'émerveilla de le voir si détendu dans le sommeil , et sentit son torse de remplir d'une tendresse profonde pour le jeune endormi. Il aurait voulu que cela dure toute l'éternité , que le soleil ne se lève jamais , pour que cette question dangereuse qui lui enserrait de plus en plus la cage thoracique ne demande réponse : _Qu'allait-il se passer après cela ?_

Le blond devait encore assimiler la vérité : il venait tout bonnement de coucher avec Kyoya. Comme ça. Et c'était complètement insensé , bon sang ! Comment tout cela avait-il pu se produire en à peine trois jours ? C'était le comble de l'absurde. Pourquoi le brun avait-il choisit de se déclarer , non , d_'agir _, comme cela ? Pourquoi , alors que Dino l'aimait depuis le début , il avait choisit précisément ce moment pour se jeter sur lui .. ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui taraudait le plus le blond : Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments _à lui_ ? Le brun ne lui avait rien dit , et il savait qu'il ne lui en dirait jamais rien. Hibari Kyoya , le terrible Gardien des Nuages , lui offrant son cœur ? Il pouvait encore bien rêvé à cette chimère. Son ancien élève était semblable à une panthère noire , sauvage et fière. S'il avait envie de rester avec lui , il resterait. Tout en restant indépendant , et au moment où il désirerait partir , ce serait sans un au revoir , sans un regard. Sans un seul regret.

Insaisissable , utopique et silencieux. Car il savait que le ténébreux garçon ne répondrait de rien. Ses sentiments à lui n'entraient pas en ligne de mire. Hibari agissait selon ses désirs. Et obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Le Cheval Ailé eu un frémissement de mépris pour lui même , en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas du agir comme cela. Où était passé son instinct de préservation ? Kyoya avait bu. Il avait voulu faire l'amour avec son ancien tuteur car il était saoul. Alors que lui , ne l'était pas. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que le brun , il l'aurait arrêté gentiment. Il l'aurait reconduit à sa chambre et serait partit se coucher. Ils auraient eu une conversation le lendemain , ayant pour but de clore cet épisode malheureux.

Mais voilà. Ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui. C'était avec le garçon , à présent homme , dont il était farouchement épris depuis un peu moins de dix années. Une passion sans retour , se brisant sans cesse contre l'armure de glace de l'autre .. Et voici qu'un jour , celle-ci fondait soudainement. Au fond , Dino se sentait seulement stupide , car ce n'était pas lui qui avait réussi à faire s'ouvrir le cœur du brun , au contraire : c'était uniquement parce qu'Hibari _voulait_ cela que leur étreinte avait été possible. Et il n'y en resterait sans doute que cela après que ..

- A quoi tu pense ?

Le doré baissa alors les yeux vers celui qui l'avait interrompu en pleine cogitation. Contre son torse , de sombres prunelles orageuses dardaient sur lui un regard énigmatique et curieux. Le Cavallone ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse en voyant l'autre , avant de passer le dos d'une main contre sa joue fraiche.

- Je pensais que tu étais endormis.

Le ténébreux ronronnait contre la caresse , se blottissant encore plus contre lui , comme un chat sauvage que l'on aurait finalement réussi à dompter. Le regard de Dino se troubla. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses certitudes allaient valser comme un fragile château de carte face à lui. Il ne savait comment agir. Au début , Kyoya l'avait clairement dominé , rejetant toute tentative de tendresse envers lui , avant que finalement , le blond ne réussisse à lui reprendre les commandes. Kyoya ne voulait certainement que du sexe. Kyoya rirait hautainement de ses sentiments. Car il était trop fier pour se laisser aimer , et encore plus pour lui même donner l'amour. Toutefois .. Il fallait tout de même qu'il aie une discussion avec lui. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait. Il fallait que ..

- Arrête l'auto-flagellation mentale , tu veux ?

Le cœur de Dino rata un battement. Une main douce lui caressait la joue.

- Je n'aime pas les longs discours , donc ne me fait pas un monologue sur tes sentiments. Je les connais parfaitement après ce que tu m'as donné cette nuit. Je les connais depuis le début. Et j'espère juste avoir réussi à t'en fournir un réponse correcte de par mes actions.

Les paroles d'Hibari le traversèrent de part en part. Le brûlant au plus profond de lui d'une chaude chaleur mauve. Subjugué , il voulu parler lorsque , posant un doigts sur ses lèvres , son amant lui murmura une ultime parole avant de l'embrasser :

- Je n'ai jamais retentis la peur. Sauf une fois. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais en danger de mort.

Les prunelles noisettes se plissèrent alors doucement. Le Boss des Cavallone serra le corps de l'autre entre plus contre lui , pas trop fort cependant en raison de ses blessures récentes. Il se sentait heureux. Il se sentait enfin entier , comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait. Et en effet. Fermant les yeux , il murmura enfin la phrase qu'il aurait voulu , depuis dix ans , lui dire : _Je t'aime Kyoya_. Et , alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir , le brun lui murmura d'une voix amusée :

- Dis-donc .. Tu n'es pas si nul finalement quand tes hommes ne sont pas près de toi !

Dino eu un petit rire doux en regardant le visage épanoui de son ancien élève une toute dernière fois avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée , pour accompagner son amant dans les songes. Ça devait certainement être le fait qu'il le considérait comme _son_ homme .. Pensa-t-il avant finalement de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Une nuits noire. Sans rêves. Une nuit lourde et chaude .. Le trentenaire était perdu dans le monde du sommeil. Près de lui Hibari. Les yeux grands ouverts. Un étrange pressentiment au fonds des entrailles. Il regardait Dino. Le beau blond était endormi dans ses bras. Quelque chose clochait. Semblant paisible au premier abord , ses sourcils étaient cependant froncés de manière étrange. Comme s'il était .. En peine. Le prenant contre lui , en sachant consciencieusement que personne ne pourrait jamais voir cette scène , le brun embrassa doucement son font en signe d'apaisement , avant de s'endormir à nouveau , rejoignant son compagnon.

Quelques heures plus tard , alors que la lumière du petit jour pointait doucement ses premiers rayons sur les corps entrelacés sur le sol de la pièce , des bruits précipités se répercutaient dans les couloirs du repaire , se rapprochant de plus en plus. Dans la pièce , la lueur diurne éclatait tendrement un pied nu , collé de façon licencieuse contre un mollet bronzé. Le bruit d'une course s'écrasant contre les parois de bois du plancher. Un souffle chaud et rassurant contre une peau de nacre. Un souffle rauque et brisé. Une main posée tendrement sur un torse recouvert de tatouages. Une poigne tremblante refermée sur un téléphone.

Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la douceur d'un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dans le couloir , la course désordonnée se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le plus jeune se permit l'ombre d'un sourire , se collant encore plus contre la chaleur confortable de l'autre. Le bruit s'amplifia , suivit d'un jurement douloureusement sortit d'une gorge sèche. Les bras du blond de refermaient tendrement sur le corps collé à lui , ouvrit les lèvres .. Et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir brusquement , l'interrompant dans sa tendre salutation matinale.

- Dino ! Mon dieu c'est .. !

Sur le perron se tenait un Romario haletant et tremblant , semblant avoir vieilli de 10 ans de plus , qui se stoppa net devant la vision incongrue des deux hommes se réveillant à peine , encore sensuellement entrelacés , le yutaka de son boss comme seule couverture sur leurs deux corps nus.

- Romario ! Bredouilla alors Dino , mort de honte , alors qu'Hibari abordait lui un petit sourire satisfait en observant la tête de l'autre. Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris à frapper ? Qu'est-ce ..

Le blond se stoppa soudainement dans ses bégaiements gênés , un sentiment étrange lui montant doucement à la gorge. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son bras droit , leurs tournant à présent le dos pour leur laisser le temps de se revêtir , ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille .. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la main tremblante du vieil homme tenant un téléphone portable. Et des sanglots étouffés qui perturbaient doucement le silence de mort régnant dans la pièce.

- C'était .. un appel de Gokudera-san. Les Foglio .. n'avaient pas décidé de changer de cible.

Une douleur perça la poitrine du Boss. Les yeux brun grands ouverts , son yutaka à moitié enfilé , il chutait. Quelque chose s'était passé .. Soudain , il se souvint de son rêve , avec une fluidité et une horreur manifeste : des cris. Cris de douleurs , hurlement de terreur et silence de mort. Non , _non , non_ ! La voix tremblante , blanche , il émit :

- Non .. Ça .. _C'est pas_ ..

Romario se retourna alors à moitié vers lui. La façade rassurante de sérieux et de calme dans laquelle il s'était toujours enveloppé , venait de s'effondrer , laissant apparaitre le masque de la vieillesse et de l'épuisement. De la douleur. Doucement , il murmura d'une voix éteinte.

- Ils ont attaqué cette nuit. Certains Vongola étant présents à ce moment , nous avons bien résisté .. Mais ils avaient placé une bombe. La détonation à été si forte qu'elle a détruit la moitié de l'aile ouest .. Beaucoup étaient présent à ce moment là ..

Dino déglutit durement. S'obligeant au calme.

- Combien .. _de victimes_ ?

Romario ferma les yeux.

- Une vingtaine de morts. Une cinquantaine de blessés. Dont les Gardiens Vongola Sasagawa Ryohei et Yamamoto Takeshi.

Le cœur de l'italien ne semblait plus battre dans sa cage thoracique. Il vécut alors la seconde qui suit comme une éternité. Une éternité où il eu pleinement le temps de se prendre comme partit coupable .. _C'était sa faute_. C'était lui qui aurait du être visé. Mais non. Il s'était enfuit , privilégiant son amour personnel à la place du bien de sa famille. Tout était entièrement _sa_ faute. Pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Kyoya , ses hommes se faisaient tuer. Pendant qu'il s'endormait paisiblement dans ses bras , leurs derniers cris d'agonie s'estompaient dans la nuit. _Sa faute_ ..

Il sentit alors un main posée sur son épaule , telle une chose rassurante , chose réelle .. Levant les yeux , il vit Kyoya debout près de lui. Son expression durcie et ses yeux froids , il ne dit qu'une chose :

- En route pour l'Italie.

Une heure et demie plus tard , habillé impeccablement de son costume noir et de sa chemise d'un violet profond , Hibari monta dans la voiture aux côté de Dino , lui aussi vêtu d'un pantalon de tissus brun et d'une chemise à fines rayures beige négligemment boutonnée. Le blond n'avait même pas tourné le visage vers lui lorsqu'il prit place à la place du conducteur. Il était perdu dans ses pensées , et rien ne pourrait sans doute l'en tirer. Prenant le volant et démarrant sans un mot , le brun laissant alors tout le temps à son compagnon de ronger son frein dans l'habitacle de métal.

- Kyoya ..

A peine quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'aéroport , l'italien avait enfin ouvert la bouche , regardant d'un regard brumeux les collines verdoyante au expression neutre se reflétait sur la vitre , et bien que maitrisant désormais parfaitement ses émotions , il ne pouvait empêché ses mains jointes posée sur ses genoux de trembler doucement. Seuls témoins de l'agitation inconsidérable se jouant au sein de lui. Le brun lui adressa alors un regard silencieux , et l'autre continua alors son unique phrase d'une voix lourde et rauque :

- Je suis désolé.

Hibari eu un rictus en se reconcentrant sur la route. Ses mains agrippèrent encore plus fortement le volant , faisant blanchir durement les jointures de ses mains blanches. Retrouvant presque immédiatement son masque inexpressif , il se reconcentra sur sa conduite.

- J'aurais juste du tous les buter.

Étonné , le blond tourna soudainement la tête vers lui. Il vit le ténébreux garçon fermer alors un instant les yeux , puis les ouvrant dans le rétroviseur. On pouvait y lire toute la rage , l'envie de détruire et la colère couvant sous l'onyx profond de ses prunelles. Lançant ce regard terrible à son reflet , il murmura avec toute la force de sa rage incubant sous lui :

- Je vais tous les mordre à morts à présent.

Dino sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau , mais ce fut plutôt un sentiment plus agréable qui en fut la cause. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi incertain. Jamais il n'avait autant douté de ses choix. Jamais autant il ne savait s'il devait prôner le regret ou au contraire , se satisfaite de ce qu'il avait obtenu en contrepartie. Il avait douté , oui. Mais à présent , il n'étais plus inquiet. Il n'avait plus peur.

_Kyoya était désormais avec lui , pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

Et ils combattraient ensemble , du moins , il l'espérait ..


	5. Epilogue

_Disclaimer : _Comme d'habitude , rien n'est à moi. Pas même Enzio.

_Pairing : _D18 TYL , quelques autres sont également cités.

_Musique : _People In Planes - Tonight The Sun Will Rise

_Note : _Hello ! Et oui , voici déjà le dernier chapitre de ce D18 TYL .. Je le publie un peu plus tôt que prévu , car comme mon internet fait encore des siennes , je n'ai que ça à faire de mes soirées perdues .. Et je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour parler de chose intéressantes ici , je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture en espérant que cette finalité soit à votre gout !_  
_

* * *

_La triste cendre grise._

_Les décombres froids et morts de la pierre lourde._

_Seuls vestiges du drame s'y étant déroulés , encore empli du hurlement enragé des flammes._

Dino Cavallone , les lèvres jadis souriantes pincées , observait d'un regard sombre les sinistres dégâts occasionnés sur la majeur partie de la surface ouest du manoir familial. Et serrait encore plus ses poings moites, en proie à une rage sourde et amère. La douleur diffuse de ses ongles meurtrissant doucement sa peau ne le fit même pas desserrer leur étau.

Il avait perdu. Lourdement perdu dans cette affaire. Dans un combat non-mené , semblant décider d'avance par des pions imaginaires. Et les dégâts matériels n'étaient là que pour lui rappeler , avec une horreur sous-jacente , les vies humaines sacrifiées lors de cette bataille. C'était lorsque le trentenaire était témoin direct de telles choses qu'il se rendait pleinement compte de tout l'effroi de la Mafia.

Et il était désormais seul face à lui même dans les décombres. Le blond était revenu depuis quelques heures de l'hôpital où ses hommes et les deux gardiens Vongola rescapés y étaient soignés. L'avion privé qu'ils avaient pris du Japon avait directement atterrit sur une piste aménagée sur le toit du grand bâtiment grisâtre, prévue dans la plupart du temps pour les hélicoptères secouristes. Mais grâce à l'écrasant pouvoir des Vongola , le macadam les accueillis sans rechigner.

Les moments qui suivirent restent très flous , précipités. Le Cheval Ailé ne se rappelait que de peu de choses , se voyant encore courir jusqu'au chevet de chaque rescapé , où tout un étage entier leur avait été emménagé , et disposant de tout le nécessaire au bon fonctionnement des soins. Cet hôpital était en effet largement parrainé par les familles alliées de celle au célèbre nom de coquillage. Et ce n'était pas la seule bonne nouvelle. Car heureusement oui, les blessures de ses hommes étaient guérissables , et tous y compris les deux autres seraient sur pied sous peu.

Il revit encore la silhouette svelte de Gokudera Hayato , vêtu presque négligemment d'une chemise lie de vin à moitié boutonnée , assit sans un mot au chevet de son amant. Yamamoto Takeshi était plongé dans un coma artificiel suite à son opération et devait bientôt se réveiller. Mais à en douter par les cernes marqués du visage fatigué du Gardien de la Tempête , cela devait déjà faire assez longtemps qu'il était prostré à ses côtés sans prendre de repos , sa main doucement serrée dans la sienne. Espérant ..

L'italien déglutit douloureusement , se remémorant également la douleur de la terrible attente qu'il avait pu ressentir face au rétablissement de son ancien élève. Il avait subit pareille situation oui , et il savait alors ce qu'il en découlait .. Il s'était même dit que , dix ans plus tôt , l'italien aurait bien pu vouloir le trucider sous une tonne de dynamites , car jugeant que si son compagnon s'était fait blessé , cela était tout bonnement sa faute ..

Or , Dino se sentais terriblement coupable. Il avait eu honte d'apparaitre devant Hayato , car il s'en voulait. Mais le fumeur avait bien murit oui : esquivant un sourire triste , il lui assura que , même si le Cavallone était resté dans son pays natal , cela n'aurait rien changé aux faits. Il y aurait juste eu un mutilé de plus , tout au moins. Et cela fut de même du côté de la fiancée de Sasagawa Ryohei , l'autre Vongola blessé. L'accompagnant à la machine à café , ses courts cheveux bruns en désordre et ses yeux bleus maquillés de façon à couvrir ses cernes , mais néanmoins impeccable dans son tailleurs gris anthracite , Kurokawa Hana lui tint un discourt assez révélateur :

« _Cela devait arriver un jour où l'autre. Il est futile d'avoir des regrets. Après tout , nous savions tous très bien ce que signifiait le fait de s'engager dans la Mafia .._ »

Et elle avait raison. Tous savaient pertinemment les risques encouru pour même ne serait-ce qu'avoir son nom mêlé à celui de la Mafia. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive en permanence. Tous s'endormaient sans savoir s'ils verraient le lendemain ou non. C'était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Il était stupide oui , de penser pouvoir changer les choses ..

- Tu es encore à cogiter... ?

Le blond tressaillit vivement en sentant une présence dans son dos , et surtout en sentant cette voix basse et d'habitude dure , quelque peu adoucie. Il se retourna doucement , _lui_ faisant face. Terriblement imposant , séduisant en diable dans son costard noir charbon accompagné de la célèbre chemise violette du Gardien des Nuages Vongola , d'un noir d'encre aussi tranchant que celui de ses mèches ébènes , contrastant avec la pâleur rosée de sa peau douce , et celle acérée de ses yeux plissés.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Hibari Kyoya le regarda d'un petit air à la fois amusé et déçu qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de son ainé. Amusé sans doute du fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence , et dépité également pour la même raison. Semblable à une panthère silencieuse , depuis combien de minutes l'observait-il ainsi , lui , sa proie , cachant sa présence et attendant ?

- Depuis que tu es arrivé dans cette pièce.

Le blond eu une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. Ha bon ? Cela ne l'étonnait gère cependant. Depuis le début de leur voyage , bien qu'irrésistiblement perdu dans ses pensées , il avait sentit le japonais discrètement près de lui , comme pour s'assurer de la suite. Comme s'il veillait sur lui , ce qu'il faisait sans doute , mais préférant crever plutôt que de se l'avouer. Les chaussures cirées claquèrent sur le marbre brulé lorsque le brun s'approcha de lui. S'arrêtant à sa hauteur , il planta ses yeux froids dans les prunelles noisette du blond.

- Prend-moi dans tes bras si ça peux te faire du bien.

Dino écarquilla vivement les yeux , avant qu'Hibari ne le tire finalement lui même contre lui. Puis , réflexe naturel se déroulant chaudement dans ses bras , il serra doucement le corps svelte de son nouvel amant contre lui , plongeant avec un désespoir presque incertain le visage dans ses crins foncés. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes , les deux hommes s'enlaçant au milieu des décombres. Il se redressa cependant pour , non sans un long regard de demande à l'autre , délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celle de Kyoya.

L'accueillant doucement , le japonais engouffra alors une langue fine dans son palais. Plissant les yeux , Dino se laissa peu à peu détendre par le baiser. L'odeur entêtante de l'autre condamnant toutes autres pensées , il parvenait enfin à trouver un peu de calme. Serrer ce corps aimé entre ses bras musclés le rassurait beaucoup et quelque chose dans leur échange , très tendre , l'intimait à se délier. Finalement , ils le rompirent , et Dino ré-enfuit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon , l'embrassant tendrement et , sans pouvoir s'en empêcher , il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Il sentit alors l'autre l'agripper plus fort et cela le réconforta encore plus.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Redressant la tête et plongeant son regard dans les cieux d'orage composant les yeux de son amant , il y vit une farouche obstination , quelque chose qui lui interdisait de douter de lui. Voir Hibari avec un tel regard n'avait rien de surprenant , mais le cœur du blond se gonfla en sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait ça pour qu'il aille mieux. Il se sentit heureux car son ancien élève s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui depuis le début de cette affaire.

Et , au fond de lui, le Cavallone comprit quelque chose. Oui , grâce à cela , il savait qu'il allait surmonter toute cette affaire. Dans cette grande salle de réception jadis imposante et éclairée , désormais soufflée et ravagée , les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin brisées , la table de bois brulée , les tapisseries endeuillées , au milieu de ce décors apocalyptique où il s'y tenait depuis des heures , il n'était plus seul. Non , son amant dans les bras , il avait eu une lueur d'espoir. Il n'était pas seul. Sa famille était là. Les Vongola et leurs alliés également. Et puis Kyoya était avec lui ..

Se détachant doucement de lui , il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lieu dévasté , avant de se construire un sourire doux , et d'entremêler doucement ses doigts à ceux du brun qui le regarda , haussant les sourcils légèrement surpris par le changement d'humeur du blond qui lui murmura , tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

- Rentrons.

Il était en effet convié qu'ils passent la nuit dans le manoir Vongola avec les autres Cavallone vivant au manoir indemnes , et Dino devait bien évidement se concerter avec Tsuna et les autres , pour vue de comprendre les éléments les plus subtils et organiser une éventuelle riposte. Les deux hommes prirent alors la direction de la vaste demeure , accompagnés de leurs hommes. Kyoya conduisait encore , n'ayant pas vraiment laissé le choix au blond. Il se contenta alors de l'observer en douce , et de regarder le paysage de temps en temps. Après tout , leurs deux demeures n'étaient pas si loin que cela l'une de l'autre.

En effet , à peine une demi-heure plus tard , leurs voitures passaient l'allée de cyprès centenaires et se garaient en trombe dans le gravier blanc devant l'impressionnant château du 16ème siècle de la famille Vongola. Dino ne pu comme à son habitude s'empêcher d'apprécier l'architecture ancienne et raffinée du style florentin de la demeure avant de se rendre compte qu'Hibari était déjà en train de gravir les marches vers l'entrée. Il le rattrapa en courant et ce furent ensemble qu'ils franchirent les deux lourdes portes.

Ils se firent ensuite escorter vers le bureau privé du Dixième Vongola , passant à travers d'innombrables couloirs de marbre et gravissant un escalier imposant. Finalement , ils arrivèrent à une porte large en fin de couloir. Dans ce couloir étaient accrochés les portraits des différents parrains qu'avait connus la dynastie et Dino remarqua que le portrait du boss présent y avait été ajouté. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur un membre de leur escorte qui venait de frapper à la porte , d'où une voix grave et calme avait demandé d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le vaste bureau.

La pièce ronde , aménagée dans la tour sud , était composée notamment d'un vaste bureau d'érable massif , trônant devant une fenêtre large. Et dans un fauteuil de cuir , se tenait , dans une chemise sombre et cravate crème nouée de près , une main tenant un visage quelque peu fatigué mais respirant la jeunesse , dardant sur les deux arrivants un regard chocolat si profond que même le brun frissonna doucement. C'était là un regard qui vous sondait l'âme , et même le plus terrifiant des gardiens n'étaient pas de taille face à la scrutation des Cieux. Leur souriant ensuite presque tendrement , Sawada Tsunayoshi leur dit alors d'une voix douce :

- Bon retour.

Dino ne put empêcher un petit rire nerveux , ne collant pas vraiment à la situation. Tsuna avait bien évidement compris , d'un simple regard , qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux. Maudite Hyper-Intuition , tu parles d'un secret .. Il allait arrêter lorsqu'il sentit 'quelque chose' l'assommant de moitié , le coupant dans son amusement. Se tenant douloureusement la nuque , il pesta et redressa la tête et se retrouva devant eux globes d'onyx étincelant. Vêtu d'un minuscule costume noir , accablé de ses plus que célèbre rouflaquette et de son chapeau , l'Arcobaleno Reborn , son ancien tuteur , après avoir salué Hibari , le regardait en souriant niaisement.

- Sacré Dino , on dirait que t'as enfin décidé d'agir en homme !

Alors que Tsuna le houspillait sans effet pour sa manière toujours peu délicate d'accueillir les gens , le petit homme sauta d'une culbute sur le bureau , reprenant immédiatement une mine sérieuse. Dino et Hibari s'avancèrent alors.

- Nous allons avoir une bièvre discutions pour vous mettre au gout de ce qu'il s'est passé et se passe pour le moment. J'ai du bon comme du mauvais. Après cela , au vu de l'heure , vous pourriez allez vous reposez dans votre chambre. Demain nous parlerons avec les autres gardiens pour avoir une idée précise de la marche à suivre.

Les deux acquiescèrent alors , et l'Arcobaleno fit signe au boss des Vongola de parler. Après s'être éclaircit la gorge , Tsuna leur fit un bref résumé. La famille Foglio était apparemment liée à une autre famille. Une famille fraichement formée , résultant de la fusion de celle des Giglio Nero et de celle des Gesso. Ce nouveau clan portant le nom des Millefiore. Et cette famille avait , semble-t-il , du jour au lendemain , décidé d'agir contre les Vongola , attaquant sans explications leurs alliés. Dino le vit serrer les poings.

- Ils se battent avec une technologie nouvelle , dont peu d'entre nous ont entendu parler , mais je sais que vous deux êtes au courant. Je veux bien sûr parler des anneaux , Précisa-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui des autres.

Et , accompagnant ses paroles , il brandit sa main portant la bague du Ciel que les chefs Vongola se transmettent de génération en génération , qui s'enflamma aussitôt d'une flamme orangée. Dino hocha la tête , en élevant la bague de topaze qu'il portait également , et qui s'enflamma d'une flammèche de la même couleur. Hibari quand à lui grogna en faisant apparaitre une lumière violette de sa bague du Nuage. Tsunayoshi repris alors la parole , d'une voix à présent plus dure :

- Et bien , c'est cette puissance renfermée dans les bagues qui serait à l'origine du pourquoi les Millefiore sembleraient nous avoir prit pour cible : en clair , ils veulent nos anneaux Vongola.

Dino vit les sourcils fins de Kyoya s'arquer légèrement aux paroles de son boss. Il lui même eu un frémissement d'inquiétude à la pensée que son amant risquait de se faire attaquer n'importe quand et n'importe où. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'Arcobaleno du Soleil avait abordé son épique sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

- Mais ce que Tsunaze oublie de vous dire , c'est que ces anneaux seront aussi notre salut : en apprenant aux autres à s'en servir correctement et de plus avec les boites armes , leurs puissances en seront bénéfiques. De plus , nous avons une idée qui pourrait nous sortir de ce pas.

Tsunayoshi jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus sur son ancien professeur qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le jeune parrain, un air étrange sur le visage , se contenta de murmurer un « _Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas d'accord ! _» , avant de se retourner avec un air neutre vers le trentenaire :

- Dino-san , je suis heureux d'avoir pu discuter de cela avec toi. Je dois discuter d'une dernière affaire avec mon Gardien du Nuage , si tu veux bien prendre congé. La réunion officielle aura lieu demain matin avec le reste des gardiens et ..

Son téléphone se mit soudain à sonner et le brun décrocha vivement.

- Allo ? Gokudera-kun ? Fit-il d'une voix tendue , avant que son visage ne se fige brusquement. Comment... ? _Oh Seigneur merci !_

Il raccrocha rapidement , et se retourna , les joues rosies de joie et ses grands yeux bruns illuminés.

- Yamamoto est sortit du coma et Ryohei est réveillé '_à l'extrême_' semblerait-il. Et tes hommes seront bientôt sur pied également.

Le Cheval Ailé hocha la tête , rassuré. Ces mecs étaient de vraies forces de la nature , cela n'en était que plus que certain. Les derniers détails réglés , il salua l'Arcobaleno et le Vongola avant de quitter la pièce , non sans avoir frôlé presque imperceptiblement la main du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Quittant la pièce avec son escorte , Il rencontra un étrange garçon se rendant apparemment vers le bureau d'où le blond sortait.

Accompagné lui aussi d'un garde , il avait de beaux cheveux roux en bataille , une paire de binocle sur le nez , et semblait très perturbé par son échange gastrique , si on en croyait ses deux mains se tenant douloureusement la panse. Dino le salua toute fois , et l'autre lui rendit la pareille , aussi blanc qu'un linge. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait , le Cavallone l'entendit marmonner « _Ça __ne __va pas __aller ,__ je suis trop __nerveux ,__ aie , mon ventre .._ » et haussa un sourcil. Quel drôle de personnage .. Il se demanda pensivement quel était le rapport entre lui et les Vongola , avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte de bois sombre , et le garde le salua avant de partir , lui donnant la clé. Soupirant nettement à présent seul , il entra dans la chambre prévue pour lui. En face de lui , une immense baie vitrée encadrée de lourd rideaux de velours sombres faisait également office de balcon interne et donnait une vue impressionnante sur le maquis en contrebas. Entre eux deux , se trouvait un confortable lit adossé contre le mur de gauche, double et pourvu de baldaquins assortis aux tentures , contrastant avec la pâleur du papier peint et des coussins. De l'autre coté , un petit salon avec une table basse en verre et de gros fauteuils de cuirs clairs.

L'italien soupira en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil , tout en desserrant sa cravate d'un doigt. Il sentait encore son corps tendu malgré le fait que son esprit lui , soit un peu plus détendu et décida alors de prendre une douche. Se déshabillant plus que lentement , il se leva et ôta ses chaussures , avant de se séparer de sa chemise qu'il jeta négligemment sur le fauteuil , exposant à la lumière échéante de la fin de journée son corps sculptural et doré. Le pantalon lui rejoignit la moquette claire sur le chemin de la salle d'ablution , et le boxer gris perlé se retrouva lui abandonné à la limite de la douche. Se coulant sous une eau délicieusement brûlante , le trentenaire ferma les yeux , sentant peu à peu ses muscles se délier sous l'appel de la chaleur , et les pensées coordonnées l'abandonner également.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps lorsqu'il sentit soudain un imperceptible mouvement dans son dos. Se retournant brusquement , il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre quelque chose pour se défendre lorsqu'un corps le plaqua au mur. C'est alors que Dino reconnu son assaillant , et se décontracta tout de suite. Collant sa peau nue contre la sienne , Kyoya taquina tranquillement son oreille de ses dents blanches avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'ai fait peur .. ?

- Oui.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le brun , et l'autre en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement , langoureusement , le blond plissant les paupières en grognant , sentant le désir enflammer son bassin , alors que l'excitation de son amant , elle , semblait être déjà bien entamée. Ils restèrent dans la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide , mais trop fatigués cependant pour aller au delà de la simple caresse. Hibari , accroché aux largues épaules réconfortantes de son amant pour y étouffer ses cris , gémit une dernière fois lorsqu'il se libéra enfin sous les doigts de son amant , venu un peu avant lui grâce à la pression de leurs deux membres dans sa main adroite. Dino parsema son cou de baisers , se sentant à présent parfaitement bien.

Oui , c'était tout à fait étrange. Dans leur époque dure et malsaine , il était parvenu à s'enfermer du jour au lendemain dans un cocon avec l'homme qu'il aimait. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait à présent , c'était le garder près de lui pour toujours , le défendre et faire son bonheur. Il comprit à cette instant que plus rien ne comptait pour lui à part Hibari Kyoya. Il l'aimait à un point de non-retour , et il voulait vivre la fin de ses jours avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'ils combattront ensemble contre les Millefiore. Afin de continuer à assurer la tranquillité de leur monde.

Le Vongola quitta la douche avant lui , et lorsque Dino s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre , habillé très simplement d'un peignoir crème à moitié attaché , il vit le torse nu du jeune homme exposé à la pâleur de la lune , contrastant avec les couvertures sombres. Souriant doucement devant l'aura luxurieuse que dégageai le bel endormit , il se dévêtit à son tour avant de se couler lui aussi dans les draps de satin. Un coude sous le bras , il observa l'air ingénieux et totalement doux que son amant ne devait offrir qu'à peu de personne. Ses cheveux d'onyx éparpillés ça et là , ses longs cils soyeux , sa bouche tendre entrouverte , la ligne fine mais solide de ses épaules , ses clavicules légèrement rougies par la chaleur de leur étreinte , son ventre doux , sa peau veloutée ..

Hibari Kyoya était sublime. Hibari Kyoya était désirable. Mais Hibari Kyoya était pourtant insaisissable .. S'endormissent de moitié , les pensées du blond vagabondèrent. Combien de temps cela durerait avant que le brun ne décide de partir ? Il regrettait ses idées trop romantiques , qui en aucuns cas ne s'appliquaient à l'homme qu'il aimait. Malheureusement , il n'était pas sur à cent pour cent des sentiments de l'autre , et s'était la seule chose qui .. Il sentit soudain l'autre se coller contre lui , enfouissant la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Et c'est alors qu'il le dit.

- Je t'aime , Dino ..

Les yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent en grand , alors que son cœur fit lui une chute dans un puits sans fond. Il lui avait dit. Une des phrases qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer tirer de la bouche du brun. Une phrase pourtant si importante. La seule phrase qui aurait pu envoyer valser tous ses doutes.

_Cette promesse de lendemain._

Dino le serra alors contre lui , en l'embrassant encore plus tendrement.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard_.

Dino Cavallone marchait avec une boule au ventre vers la salle de réunion de la cachette du Gardien du Nuage de Namimori. Le temps avait passé , et il paraissait encore plus vieux. Nombre de drames s'étaient passés. Les Millefiore avaient donné la chasse aux Vongola et à leurs alliés , même après que leurs anneaux furent détruits par la demande de leur Boss. Tsuna était mort. Reborn était mort. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres. Tout le monde s'était dispersé. Même lui et Hibari.

Et là , il allait à présent le retrouver. Après des mois sans nouvelles. Des journées de désespoir. Arrivé devant la porte , il se forgea un sourire peu assuré , contrôla ses mouvements , et ouvrir. Il manqua de mourir devant la silhouette, assise au fond de la pièce. Dardant sur lui le regard perçant qu'il connaissait si bien. Souriant toujours bancalement , il lui dit alors , d'une voix nouée par l'émotion :

- Bonjour , Kyoya...

L'Hibari Kyoya de 16 ans le regarda alors , une curieuse expression sur le visage. Subtil mélange de joie , de nervosité et de soulagement , qui ne dura qu'un battement de paupière. Il prit alors sa moue désabusée et ferma les yeux un instant , avec un sourire se voulant moqueur , tendit que ses prunelles orageuse brillaient intensément :

- Salut , Cheval Ailé. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu de ta crinière .. ?

* * *

**FIN**

_Edit_ : Et bien voilà , c'est fini ! C'était chouette de travailler sur autre chose que du YamaGoku , mais j'avoue que cela n'était pas de tout repos. Comme dit , je réécrirais sans doute un one-shoot , quelque chose de plus léger sur le beau Cavallone et son ténébreux amant .. Je vous remercie donc chaleureusement pour vos reviews , alertes et favoris , et vous dit à la prochaine peut-être !


End file.
